Why Did You Leave?
by Novella Vialli
Summary: Someone comes back into Kai's life, his dearest friend from Russia when he was living a happy life there. Will they remember eachother and will love blossom between them? Suck at summaries, so sorry. KaiOC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**** Well this is my first Beyblade story and I hope you like it. Please consider reading my story. I don't own Beyblade and its characters.**

**Chapter 1**

"There you have it, folks!! Young Ms. Hiwatari has taken the Russian Beyblading championship home once again. Congratulations!! She has surely made history. Well that's the end, until next year. See you later."

With that said a young girl with slate hair tied in a high pony walked out of the stadium and was suddenly greeted by her adoring fans just longing for friendship, autographs, phone number and email address but unfortunately she was saved by her butler who helped her through the roaring crowd but she quickly made it to her limo and got in.

"That was very impressive Miss Kaira. Just marvelous."

"Ma'am, this morning a letter came in for you, and by the looks of it, it seems very important. I have it with me right now, if you like I could give it to you?"

"Of course, William. Please do, it would b best if I read it right now. Oh! And William just drive back to the mansion, please. I'm a bit tired and won't be taking any classes today. Thank you."

"Of course Ma'am."

Kaira tore open the letter carefully and unfolded the piece of paper inside it. She read the letter aloud so that William could also here what it said.

"Dear Miss Kaira Hiwatari,

It is my pleasure to inform you that Mr. Dickenson, chairman of BBA has proudly accepted you to be a member of the BBA and a part of the Bladebreakers. You are to meet your teammates in Japan on the 13th of July. Your flight ticket is inside the envelope and we are looking forward to seeing in Japan on the 13th.

Thank you."

She searched further into the envelope and found a plane ticket to Japan and with that came a picture of five boys and landed on her lap.

"Oh my God!! Look at this picture William. I think I have seen their team captain somewhere. Its like I already know him from somewhere but I don't know from where.

He looks so familiar."

William from behind the steering wheel gave a grin.

**Well that was the first chapter. I hope you liked it. Need your honest opinions and please read and review. It's sort of a cliffhanger. Wait and see what happens next.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**** Hey all reviewers. Thanks all who reviewed and the ones who didn't please do. Well here's the second chapter, sorry to keep you all waiting its just I have school and the teachers don't have any mercy on us. Please read and review.**

**Chapter 2**

Kaira was very excited about meeting her new team members. As she arrived outside her mansion, she started walking up the path to the main door. William as fast as he could catch up with Kaira and opened the door for her.

"Thank You, William." She seemed very happy since she had opened the letter and had read about joining a Beyblading team but she was even happier because she would finally make some friends after 7 whole years.

She quickly climbed the stairs to her room and entered even more excited about going to Japan but because of her excitement she had forgotten about her flight being tomorrow, the 13th.

She hurriedly got out her suitcase and started filling it with her clothes and Beyblade stuff. As she finished filling up her suitcase she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

It was William but something was different about him, he didn't look cheerful like he always did but instead he had tears in his eyes.

"William, what's wrong? Is everything alright?" Kaira was very worried. She had always loved William as much as she had loved her parents before they passed away. William was the only one left in her life after her parent's death. Kaira had been devastated by her parent's death but William had been there for her. Always been her friend when she was alone. Helped her with her homework and always guided her on the right path.

"Ma'am!! I'm going to miss you a lot. I knew this day would come soon when you would have to leave the Hiwatari mansion." Tears were strolling down his eyes but tried to stay calm and stopped after sometime when he realized that Kaira was hugging him.

"Its alright William. I'll only be gone for sometime but I won't ever forget you. You're everything I have left in this world. I'm sorry about leaving you but its something I've always wanted."

Kaira let go off William and continued her packing. A tear went down her eye but she quickly wiped it away. "Besides I have this feeling that I have a connection with their team captain."

"Ma'am, by any chance is the teams name Bladebreakers?"

"Yes, yes it is. How does that concern you?"

"Ma'am, then you do have a connection with the team captain and that was the reason he looked so familiar to you. Ma'am he's Kai your distant relative. The one you were engaged to at the age of 10 by your grandfather, Voltaire. Ma'am its Kai your childhood friend who left after the announcement of your engagement to him."

Kaira was shocked when she heard the news about the guy being her friend. It all started to come back to her. She sat on the end of her bed and tried to swallow all her memories about that night when Grandfather Voltaire announced their engagement. It was horrible. Kaira had stopped talking to Kai after that day and so had he. Then he just left

Two days after that dreadful night. Kai had been her closets friend but everything had changed after that night but she had always thought of him as her friend.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" William got worried after seeing Kaira like that.

"Yes I'm fine. Please take my bag downstairs. I'll be leaving for Japan tomorrow so I want an early dinner. Thank you, for telling me everything."

**Well what do you think of my second chapter. It's the longest ever written by me. Please read and review. Thanks!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**** Well thanks for the reviews everyone. A small request, if any of your friends like Beyblade fan fictions and are a part of then please tell them about my story because it will help me get more reviews. Thank You in advance and here's the third chapter and lets read on to see what happens. Please read and review.**

**Chapter 3**

It was early in the morning and Kaira was fully awake. She couldn't sleep, with so much on her mind. Every time she started thinking and trying to bring back memories in her mind her head would hurt a lot and she would think that it would explode any minute. It was nothing new for her to wake up early in the morning; you could say it was in her blood. She knew lots of her relatives who would also wake up early in the morning and she also remembered Kai having the same problem but he thought that the best way to enjoy the morning and get your mind of off things was to take a long walk. He was right and he did have a habit of wandering of on his own and if Kaira ever got lucky she would find him sitting somewhere sitting under a tree lost in his world. Sometimes he wouldn't even notice Kaira sat down next to him. They were the best of friends, did everything together even started Beyblading together but all of that changed at Kai's 11th birthday.

Kaira thought about taking a short walk just to get her mind at ease. She wore her workout clothes and left very quietly, not wanting to wake William up. As Kaira started walking in her backyard memories began to come back to her, like when she had accidentally dropped juice on Kai's clothes when he had come over for a visit or that when they had climbed trees and jumped from them just to have fun. She also remembered falling into a mud puddle and quickly found Kai at her side helping her up. She remembered everything like it had only happened yesterday but in reality it had been years ago. She wanted to see Kai again, to spend time with him and to Beyblade with him. The present he had gotten on his 11th birthday had been Dranzer, his partner for his whole life. She had also gotten a bit beast on her birthday and she was also very close to it like Kai but it was actually the opposite of Dranzer. Frostic was also a bird but she was the bird of ice, while Dranzer was the bird of fire. Kaira missed Kai a lot. She lost track of time while thinking about the past.

She quickly returned inside and saw that William was waiting for her.

"Ma'am, bags have been brought down and are ready for leave. Your flight is at 9:00am. There is only an hour left for you to get ready."

"Yes William, I can see that but I totally lost track of time I'll be right back in a minute."

She had actually come down in a minute, all ready to leave. She gave William a kiss on the cheek and a quick hug and left. This left William a happy and warm feeling inside him, like a fathers.

Kaira quickly sat in the limo and the driver started driving. It wasn't a very long ride to the airport and she started feeling really sick because she was very excited.

The limo stopped outside the airport and the driver quickly got out, opened the door for Kaira, got her luggage out and started dragging in inside.

Kaira went through the whole process you go through before boarding your flight, but as she boarded the flight she saw that only three or four people were on that flight and there was only 3 minutes before the plane took off. All the empty seats meant she could sit anywhere.

Kaira took a seat next to the window and got ready for the plane to take off.

"We will be landing in Tokyo in about 5 minutes. Ladies and Gentlemen, please take your seats and fasten your seatbelts. Thank you, for flying with us and we hope your flight was most comfortable and pleasurable."

Kaira quickly got of the plane and ran for the airport. She got all her luggage and went outside to see if anyone was waiting for her but she couldn't see a single sign with her name on it, but then suddenly she saw five boys standing in the crown waving a sign, which said, "Kaira Hiwatari."

She walked up to the boys and but was shocked when her eyes fell on Kai. He was nothing like the Kai she had known years ago. He looked totally bored; he was standing against a wall, his eyes closed with his arms crossed.

She came closer to the boys and greeted them; she saw Kai open his eyes and look at her for sometime while they all introduced each other but quickly closed them as soon as she turned her head towards him.

**Sorry if I kept you eagerly waited but school always has to come first.**

**So how did you like the third chapter, I think it was pretty good but the comments have to come from you, so please read and review. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**** Well here's the long awaited chapter 4. Wow!!! This story is going so much better than planned. Please read and review. Thanks in advance.**

**Chapter 4**

Kaira was standing outside a beautiful house that belonged to her new teammate and she couldn't believe what she heard, "You'll be staying here in my house with the rest of the team." She was very happy with them. They seemed a nice bunch of boys but she hadn't heard Kai say a word since she arrived, either he was standing in his serious posture or was ignoring/glaring at Tyson because he kept doing stupid but funny things.

The whole time she had spent with the boys since she arrived was that Tyson always thought of food, Max was extra hyper and always smiled and Ray was always helpful, and kept trying to have a friendly conversation with him, but Kai was a different story, he didn't say a word to her all he did was ignore her. Kaira kept thinking of asking the others about Kai's attitude but couldn't get the right words out.

She tried to talk to Ray alone but couldn't get the time to because Tyson and Max kept asking her stuff about her blade and if she had a Bit beast. She tried to ignore the questions by saying, "Look you'll have to wait and see for yourself. I'm not giving away the surprise that easily, sorry."

Tyson took Kaira to her room and told her that practice would start in an hour, so she had enough time to unpack. Kaira liked her room; it was almost like her own. It had a small dressing table and dressing room in one corner and a big bed in the other. The bathroom was also big but wasn't as huge as the one in her room, but she'd get used to it soon. It became a habit getting used to things like never having any actual friends after Kai left, not having parents, living in the huge house all by herself and she also learned to protect herself in those couple of years. She was actually used to being left alone or just be walked out on.

She quickly got unpacked and stuffed her clothes in her cupboard and left the room to join the others for practice. She was really eager to see the other beyblades, their skills and bit beasts, if they had any. As she started walking towards the door an old man blocked the door and startled her.

"Hey there Hommie, you here for some lessons with the big dog?"

"Excuse me???"

"Fighting lessons. I could teach you."

"Thank you so much for the offer but-

She was interrupted by Tyson, Max and Ray.

"Grandpa!!!! Do you have to freak every person that comes walking in here?"

"Grandpa she's our new teammate. This Kaira Hiwatari."

"Kaira Hiwatari??? Doesn't she have the same surname, our little prince of sourness has???"

"Yeah!! Didn't actually think of that. What's the deal with that, Kai?"

"Are you guys related or something?"

"For your information that's none of your business and if you must know were just distant relatives and have never met. Besides I've only heard her name mentioned only once or twice in my family. Happy now??? Now!!! Get back to training and just because you asked me that question you train till dinner."

"Great, Mr. Sourpuss destroys everything. Add to notes; never ask Kai questions about his family or life. Sorry scratch that last part out, don't ask Kai questions at all."

Kai's words stung her. She had formed tears in her eyes but had quickly wiped them away when no one was looking, but not quick enough for Tyson's Grandpa to see and give her a questioning look.

"Maybe the old Kai is no more." She quickly muttered under her breath and ran to catch up with the boys, to train.

As soon as caught up with the rest of them Kai challenged her to match.

"Well let's just see if you are any good. If I beat you then we'll know that you don't belong in this team, and you can pack your bags and leave."

"You didn't say anything about me winning, and what happening then?"

"I didn't say that because you won't win, now get ready" He pulled out his launcher and gripped his beyblade in it.

"Oh we'll see about that Mr. Confident." She also got her launcher out and gripped her beyblade in it.

"3

2

1

Let it Rip!!!!"

All three of them said it at once.

Both the blades crashed into each other and landed in the dish, the impact was amazing.

Tackle after tackle. That's what was happening. Very soon a boy with glasses and a laptop in his hand entered the area.

"Why didn't you inform me about your new teammate, I had to go Mr. Dickenson to find out and how come you're having a beybattle without me to analyze the statistics."

"Chill Kenny, nothing actually happened and the battle just started so you haven't missed anything, plus we left a message with your mom about the new teammate. We could have told you ourselves but you weren't at home and we didn't have time to find you." Kenny quickly opened up his laptop and started recording the battle. At first it seemed that both of them were evenly matched but than Kai started getting the upper hand. He started beating Kaira's blade with everything he had and then suddenly---

Cliffhanger, ohhhh. What will happen next? Will Kaira be kicked of the team? Wait for the next chapter till then please review and post your comments. Plus tell me about anything you didn't like or like in this chapter because all thoughts are welcomed. Thank you all of the reviewers and please inform any KaiOC fans you know about this fanfic, trying to get as many reviewers as I can. Next update might take some time because tests are coming up and I have to keep my honor student in perfect condition. Thanks all once again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**** Hey everyone and thanks for reviewing plus in the last chapter, I guess having the cliffhanger was quite unnecessary and so I am sorry for that. Well won't keep you occupied, now on with the story. Please read and review. Thanks in advance. Plus for those who think I'm writing very short chapters then I'm really sorry but I am trying my best to lengthen the chapters.**

**Chapter 5**

"Get him Frostic!!!! Don't back down!!! Show him what were made of!!!"

As soon as these words left Kaira's mouth a very beautiful phoenix type bird came out, gracefully circled its own bladeinstead of having wings like Dranzer's she ice and snow covered on them. The wings were actually covered with multi colored icicles, which made it look very pretty.

"Well two can play at that game. Dranzer show yourself!!!"

With that Dranzer came out roaring but stopped right above its blade. Kai kept on telling him to attack but he wouldn't listen. The same thing was happening with Frostic as well.

"Come on Frostic, attack him. Attack him NOW!!!!!"

"Dranzer what's the matter with you?? Attack her."

Then suddenly both bit beasts retreated back into their respective blades and the blades stopped spinning. Kaira and Kai both went to get their beyblades and stood staring at them for a second.

"Well, I guess it's a draw. What's going to happen now?"

"You can stay on the team but as soon as we find out what's wrong with our bit beasts we'll have another match."

"Fine with me."

"Kenny did you get that?"

"Yes I did but I don't know why your bit beasts were acting like that. Oh sorry I'm Kenny or you could call me chief."

Kaira had been looking at him the whole time he had been talking after the match. She didn't know who he was until now.

"Oh, hi I'm Kaira. Are you also part of the team?"

"Well ya, you could say that. I'm actually the brain behind the team. Without me they wouldn't know the right side of the launcher."

That quickly brought a smile on Kaira's face. She was amused by everything she had found out but then very quickly the recap of the match came back in her mind. She again looked really worried. She didn't know what made Frostic act like that. She never acted like this before.

"So chief, do you have any idea why our bit beasts were acting like this?"

"Sorry, I just don't have a clue." He then suddenly saw Kaira's face sadden and quickly thought of a come back, "but I'll try my best to find out. It will take some time but there just has to be a solution to this."

"Thank you so much." As soon as these words left Kaira's mouth, Kenny started going red in the face.

"Well, enough practice for today. Go cool down. Tomorrow same time but at the beach."

Kai walked inside and the others followed after him. Kaira was the last one in. She started thinking to herself,_ "Great captain!!! Why does he have to be so cold and has he actually forgotten me? Stupid Looser!!!!!!!"_

All of them walked into their rooms and shut the door. They were all tired and exhausted, thanks to Kai. Kai really pushed them._ "Man, where are his feelings and what made him change so drastically? The stuff he said this afternoon really hurt me. I guess image matters more to him, but aren't they his friends? He should be sharing his inner feelings with them. Tonight I'm going to have a talk with him or maybe I should wait till after tomorrows practice. Tomorrows practice seems perfect."_

Kai was taking a shower when his mind started thinking once again._ "Had Kaira come back to remind him about his duties or just to hurt him because of leaving her? I can still remember the night of my 11__th__ birthday. Stupid grandfather, had to ruin everything._ _Then again, such a thought made him think intensely about his future. Just what was he going to do when he finally reached twenty-one? Which was in fact four years away… He knew that one day he would have to eventually open up to a girl. After all, he was heir to the Hiwatari estate since his father is dead; Kai knew that one day he would have to have an heir of his own. He shuddered at the thought. Why did he have to think about things like that?"_

He got out of the shower and started drying himself. When suddenly the battle came back to his mind._ "Why had Dranzer and Frostic act like that? Its not like they battled each other the first time but then again they had fought each other a long time ago, when he was still in Russia, living a happy life._

He quickly got dressed and went downstairs to get some fresh air and his mind of the battle and Kaira. To his surprise Kaira had already cooled down and was also sitting outside, admiring the weather.

He needed to get out and away from Kaira and so he thought about taking his usual walks when he disappears from the team. As he started walking out the gate he felt Kaira's gaze on him but when he turned back she has already turned her head in another direction.

"_He could go to the park and stand on the bridge for some time and then return in time for bed."_ He thought.

The whole team in some time joined Kaira outside too. They sat around her and started admiring the weather too.

"Does Kai usually disappear just like that?"

They weren't expecting any question from Kaira but Tyson quickly answered, "Well actually, yes. King Kai has better things to do than bond with his team or actually talk to them." Kaira started laughing as soon as the word left Tyson's mouth, but quickly stopped. "Wow I didn't know that you wanted him to actually bond with you?" This time Ray was quicker, "Well not actually bond with us but to spend time with us and talk to us. The only time he opens his mouth is to give others but usually it's just—

"Kai the invincible, standing in his usual pose. Which is if you may ask, leaning against anything with his arms crossed over his shoulder." At this all of them started laughing for sometime but suddenly stopped when they felt raindrops. They quickly ran inside and sat next to the door to watch the rain.

"Just wondering if any of you know why Kai acts like this?"

"Well that's what we were hoping you would know. That's why asked if you guys knew each other, but I guess it's because of his grandfather and the Balkov Abbey. Voltaire did this to him after his parents died."

"Oh! Well that's quite sad. Don't you think?"

"Well yes, if you think of a grandfather using you like this, then of course."

Kaira started thinking to herself,_ "So that's what happened. I wonder how Voltaire used Kai? Kai always loved his grandfather a lot but Voltaire always ignored that."_ With that Kaira and others got up and went inside. They were really tired and needed to get some rest for tomorrow. They all went to their respective rooms and closed the doors to get some shut eye, but Kaira knew that she wouldn't get much sleep because she had so many questions and she wanted them to be answered now but she knew she had to be patient.

**So what do you think of the fifth chapter? I think this chapter the longest of all my chapters. (1270 words) Wow!!!! So please review and give me your honest opinions. Thank you in advance.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**** So all reviewers, here's the sixth chapter. So please read and review. Thank you all.**

**Chapter 6**

As usual Kaira was up as soon as the sun rose. She was really fed up with this quality she had but then started looking forward to the day. She just wanted to escape all the feelings she was feeling right now. The she started thinking to her, "_I guess a short walk won't hurt anybody, plus I'll get to see Tokyo in a better way."_ Well that was settled but she was not ready for what waited for her in a while.

She made her way downstairs as soon as she got out of her night clothes to find Kai sitting at the entrance, just sitting there admiring the weather._ "Well Kai, it looks as if you still have a little of your old self in you. Great at least now I know there's still a way to bring back the old Kai."_

Kai was actually quicker to sense what was going around him so he quickly understood what Kaira wanted to do and started climbing the stairs but as soon as Kai passed Kaira she caught hold of his arm, "Wait Kai, you see since I'm new here and since nobody else is up, if you don't mind can you give me like a tour around town." Kai was actually really shocked by the question and by Kaira catching hold of his arm. Kai didn't know what to say, he didn't want to hurt her feelings but the other side of him didn't want to tag along with her.

"We can't go any where right now."

"How come, I mean it's not like it's to late or anything plus we are only going site seeing."

"I told you, we can't and the reason is that we have to practice for the upcoming tournament."

"Right now? Are you crazy? Its only 6:00 a.m."

"Well it's the perfect time to practice, so get ready. We're going to the beach for practice."

"But-

"No buts just follow me and try and wake up the others."

Kaira had nothing to say after that. She just obediently followed upstairs and went into Ray and Max's rooms to wake them up. They woke up quite easily but as Kaira started hearing shouts from the room next door she had the feeling that Kai was not doing that well with Tyson. Ray, Max and Kaira went into Tyson's room to see what was going on but Kaira was shocked at what she saw, there was a girl and she was kicking Tyson out of his bed, literally kicking him out of bed. As Kaira moved her shocked face to see if the others were as shocked as she was, she saw that all of them were pretty calm; like they had already witnessed this all they're life. Kai as she saw was leaning against the wall in Tyson's room, not at all bothered about what was happening in the room.

"Tyson, get up!!!!! TYSON!!!!!!!!" She was extremely loud and her ears started to hurt, as she had never witnessed such loud noise in her life. Hiwatari's were very quiet people, not very fond of noise,_ "I wonder how Kai handles such noise?"_

Kaira couldn't take it anymore so she quietly crept out of the room and downstairs. She needed to get away from all that commotion. She quickly got outside and found that it was pretty quite outside._ "Who was that girl? I swear she's even weirder than Tyson. For a girl to do such things is just weird."_

Ray quietly joined seeing that she has walked out of the room. "I guess you're not used to all the noise. Neither was I but I got used to it."

"Who was she?" Kaira asked just openly.

"She's Hilary. Her duty is to keep Tyson in line and sort of has a crush on him." Kaira couldn't believe what she heard. At the moment the last words left his mouth she started laughing. She just couldn't swallow the news. It was hilarious.

"HAHA!!! I don't—believe it—a girl having—a crush on—TYSON!!! That's strange don't you think?" Kaira just couldn't stop laughing but had to stop when she saw someone approaching the door. Ray also stopped smiling when he realized that it was Kai who was approaching the door with Hilary behind him dragging Tyson with some help from Max and Kenny.

Hilary spotted me and dropped Tyson and we all heard him cry out in pain. She walked over to me and held out her hand, "Hi. I'm Hilary; you must be the new team member. Sorry but I don't remember your name from the last time I read it in the letter from Mr. Dickenson."

"Kaira Hiwatari."

"Oh yeah. Now I remember, but I've heard your name somewhere, I can't quite remember where."

"Maybe from the letter that Mr. Dickenson sent us." Tyson's voice was full of sarcasm.

"No. No.---- Oh!!! Now I remember where I heard that name. You're like the best ice skater in Russia plus the best beyblader there also. I'm so happy that I can finally meet the best ice skater."

"Oh well the pleasure is all mine, but I don't think I'm that good."

"You never told us that you were best ice skater plus best blader in Russia."

"Well, you never asked." Kaira wanted to finish the topic but all she could do was smile when she saw all their faces, well except for Kai's, which was expressionless.

"Well, now that you're all done with introductions and other uninteresting facts, can we get a move on to the beach?? NOW!!!!!" Thanks to Kai Kaira had been saved from any further questions for the time. She didn't know if she would even get a chance to talk to him but she just had to keep faith.

"I'm so tired. Does Kai make you do these type of drills everyday?"

"Well actually, yes he does." Ray said this very cautiously trying to look out for Kai. Kaira who had asked the question was waiting for Ray's answer when she saw him look around for something or someone. Her next question was related to his reaction, "Are scared of him??"

"Of course not. Its just that--- well I don't want to hurt his feelings."

"Sure as if Kai has shown any feelings."

"Look I know that Kai doesn't show his feelings but I know he has them and I'm trying to find out why he hides things from us and why he's such a loner."

"Wow!!! You really are? That's cool because I'm trying to do the same thing. I know lets do this together. You know like a team." This time Kaira was the one on the look out. She had a feeling that Ray could be trusted. She would soon tell him something about Kai but for that she needed his approval.

"Sure, I'd really like that, but I don't get one thing, what does this have anything to do with you?"

"Oh nothing, I'll tell you later, OK?"

"Sure why not?"

**With that the sixth chapter ends. Please read and review. I'm thanking all those who reviewed for the previous chapters and thank all those in advance who will review next. Hope you liked my chapter and please wait for the next chapter since I have a very busy schedule coming up. Thanks and BYE!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**** So all you regular readers, here's chapter 7. Please read and review and all comments and suggestions are welcome.**

**Chapter 7**

Very soon the gang reached Tyson's house, tired and out of breath, well you could thank Kai for that. Over the days Kenny had been trying to figure out what had been wrong with Kai and Kaira's bit beasts but had remained unsuccessful. He couldn't give up; the faith of the team was in his hands, in a way. Right now he was thinking about the tournament. Mr. Dickenson had said that it was going to be in a month, and also mentioned that it was tag team match.

Kenny started making pairs for the tournament, when Kaira came and sat next to him and watched him do his work. She was looking quite fresh now, after practice.

"Hey, Kenny. What are you doing out here all alone? Everyone's inside."

"Well I actually needed to be somewhere quiet and with Tyson in there wanting and screaming for food while Hilary calms him down, well it wasn't possible. Besides I need to think of perfect tag teams for you guys in the tournament."

"Oh, cool. So have you thought of the teams yet?"

"Well actually I have a brief idea of it. I think it would be best that Max and Ray team up and you and Kai team up, but you see then we are one player short."

"So can't you blade?"

This question caused Kenny to blush. When Kaira noticed this she thought to her, _"Oh, so he can't blade. Well it doesn't matter."_

"Well you see I can't blade that well and I'm not even at your level."

"Its alright, I mean I was only giving an option, but doesn't this mean were in a mess."

"Oh were in for a mess alright if we don't find an extra teammate but I think I have a suggestion." Out of nowhere Kai had joined into the conversation. This had sort of startled both of them since they weren't quite accustomed to hearing Kai's voice.

"Well Kai who do you have in mind?" Kaira couldn't wait to find out who her new teammate would be. She had been so happy that she had made quite a few friends in only a few weeks and actually liked them and she had the feeling that they liked her too.

"Well I think its time we find Tyson no.2. Don't you think?"

"Sorry, but I think I heard you wrong. There's another Tyson?"

"Well what do you think Kenny?"

"We could give it a try, but we need to tell the others about this especially Tyson."

"Actually we don't but you can if you want to."

With that Kai left, Kenny and Kaira in thought.

"If you don't mind Kenny, may I know who the other Tyson is? Since you can't get anything out of Kai, it would be a waste of time asking him."

"Well, there is this boy and he's an incredible blader, and well he's only 12 years old."

"Wow!!! That's amazing. Well what's his name?

"Well his name is Daichi and he and Tyson make a great team, they have also had some experience battling side by side, in the championships of course."

"Wow!!! Then what the hell are we waiting for, lets go and inform him."

"Oh, we'll inform alright but the problem is that we don't know where he is right now. He tends to show up on his own, but I guess we could ask for Mr. Dickenson's help."

"Well then what are we waiting for, lets go ask him for help." Hearing the eagerness in her voice, it disappointed him to tell her the bad news.

"Well you see, we can't go and meet Mr. Dickenson because, well he's not in town and I don't know when he'll be back."

"Well then we'll just have to look for him ourselves. Have any idea how we are going to do that?"

"Well I did have a plan but its really stupid plus it could Tyson in trouble."

"Let me guess, put up posters in the whole town telling everyone that Tyson is looking for a match to defend his title."

"Well, yes; but how did you know?"

"Lets just say, I'm really good at guessing games. So lets just get Tyson's permission on this one and get on with the plan."

"That won't be necessary because my answer is 'NO'. How come I get to tolerate the devil? Can't I team up with Kai or Kaira or maybe Max or Ray? Why does it have to be Daichi?" Tyson had literally started shouting now and the rest of the team came out worried, well except for Kai who took his long, sweet time to join them. "I am so not teaming up with Daichi. I'd rather eat worms then team up with him."

"Well I'm sorry if you don't like the idea but I'm the one who came up with it, which means you don't have a choice in this."

"If you like him so much than why don't you team up with him?"

"I'd love to but I'm already chosen to team up with Kaira so, sorry." Kaira didn't like where all of this was going so she had to put a stop to it before they all got out of hand.

"Look Tyson, I know how much you don't want to team up with Daichi, but we don't have any alternative. Kenny has made the teams with the stats and everything so what he thinks is correct. Look its going to be hard to find someone as good as Daichi and from what I've heard you two make a great team."

"Well alright but if he doesn't want to team up or we don't get along then I'm sorry, I can't help you there." With that said Tyson left and went inside, frowning a bit but on the other hand looked alright.

"Wow!!! Thanks Kaira. I didn't know you were so good at convincing people, if only I'd known I would have told you earlier, but you with Tyson nobody can change his mind."

"Emmm thanks, I guess."

Everyone slowly went inside and left Kaira outside. Seeing that this was his only chance, Ray made his move and went and sat down next to Kaira. Kaira had a feeling of what was coming next but she had promised Ray that she would tell him and well a promise is a promise.

"Well how about you tell me how you know Kai, and from the beginning."

"Oh alright, I knew this was coming but I won't tell you everything. It'll be more like in bits, but both way you'll find out and you'll have to be really patient. Well here goes.

" Kai was actually a distant cousin of mine and we were really-- 

Well there you go, chapter 7. I hope you liked it and please review. I thought maybe giving a cliffhanger before we go any further into Kai's life would make it more interesting and unbearable for you guys. I can't promise quick updates right now 'cause I have this whole week full of tests and well I need to maintain good grades. Please review with your honest opinions and also tell me the parts you liked in the previous chapters as well as the latest one. Criticism is welcome and help in improving my story is also welcome. Thank you all !!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**** Hey everyone!!!! Well thanks for all your reviews. I seriously didn't think my story would reach this far, but wow am I lucky. Well here's chapter 8.**

Chapter 8 " Kai was actually a distant cousin of mine and we were really and we were really good friends. It was usually me going over to his house or him coming over to mine. Our parents were really good friends so we would usually go to visit them." 

Kaira took a pause in which Ray asked his question, "So you guys were really close friends? – But then what happened to Kai and you? I mean why did he leave?"

"I'm getting there. Yes we were really close friends and we had the intention that we would always remain close friends."

"_Basically it all happened on Kai's 11__th__ birthday. His mother was going to have a baby in some days and he was really excited about being a big brother. Well since there was this party and everyone from the family was there, you could imagine who would not miss the party for his life even, Voltaire. At that time it was grandfather, but little did we know that he was going to make a huge announcement. Well we thought that he was going to wish Kai happy birthday but he did wish him that along with a surprise for Kai and me._

_He said that he was really happy with decision he had made and his announcement was Kai and my engagement. Well what and age he had chosen to tell us about us being engaged to each other. It was horrible, everyone else was really happy, especially our parents, its like they wanted this their whole life. I just walked away and so did Kai. Never to talk to each other and never to even look at each other. _

_Voltaire should have never done that. He ruined our lives but worst of all he ruined Kai's by turning him against his own parents._

_Kai's mother gave birth to a girl, a week later but she soon died after that. Kai wasn't there to see his little sister, he doesn't even know he has one. Kai's father also passed away because of the sorrow, his beloved with wife and son passing away. Yes, Voltaire had lied to them about Kai, he had said that Kai passed away, but Kai was safe with him the whole time. Kai was forced to believe that his parents didn't care for him and had sent away themselves. Kai was later devastated when he found out that his parents had been murdered. As for Kai's sister, well she was named Kia, her mother's dieing wish, and well she's safe in Russia living with me, thinking that I'm her actual sister."_

"Well I think that answers your question."

"Yeah, it does but you can't leave me hanging like this."

"What do you mean? I told you everything you know, after that you know what happened."

"Well yeah I do but I never knew Kai needed so much help? This is going to be harder than it looked but wait you said Kai has a sister, and she doesn't know Kai's her real brother plus Kai doesn't know he even has a sibling. Wow!!! That might actually help us in softening his heart. Don't you think??"

"Of course it will help but we can't just go like 'oh, Kai you know you have a sister in Russia' remember I told you neither Kai nor Kia know about their real siblings. Our first priority should be that you guys leave Kai and me alone for some time. I need to bring the things that had happened to him slowly and it only has to be me. You don't need to tell him that you know about Kai's past. You don't know anything in front of Kai and anyone else. Got that?"

"Yeah I got it and I have an idea too. Last year Mr. Dickenson had arranged practice in forest for all of us. Since we all left Tyson's side in the championship, it was only Tyson and Daichi, in the forest learning survival with each other and also learning how to work together. If we could go there again, and we all went there with our partners, into different corners of the forest and learned to work together, then that would be a great way for you to talk to Kai and also spend sometime with him."

"Your idea is pretty good but how do we arrange the place, we need Daichi before we do anything else."

"Don't worry about Daichi, he'll come back, and I have my ways to bring him back. I'll take care of him tomorrow." With that Ray got up and said, "Anyways thanks for sharing your knowledge, and trust me, I'll help you do anything to get Kai back. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Kaira wanted to stay outside alone for sometime before she would also enter the house, but it was so peaceful out here and it would be pretty hard to leave.

Kaira really liked the idea of sitting alone here at night and just letting her thoughts go free, but suddenly Kai came outside and sat down at a far end, away from Kaira. This made Kaira really angry but she had to try and control it.

"I won't kill you or spread some kind of disease, you know?" With that Kaira got up and left. Kai had not even bothered to look at her, afraid that it might burn his eyes. _"That idiot!!!! Can't wait till our plan comes in action then I'll teach him not to make me angry. Man, please get over it Kai, I know you went through a lot but so did I after you left, but I learned to live with no one. I hope you open up to me when practice takes place in the forest."_

Everyone else had gone to sleep while Kaira was outside, well except for Kai. Maybe he wanted to start a conversation but felt strange doing it. Kaira's thought's were going out of control and were too free if you ask me. Well anyways she walked up to her room and quietly shut the door behind her, tomorrow was going to be a brand new day with brand new surprises.

* * *

Kai was furious with himself. How could he even think of starting a conversation? A soft conversation. He was a dedicated, cold, beyblader and nothing more. How could he even think of starting a conversation with a person who he had betrayed a long time ago? He shuddered at the thought. How could he have betrayed someone, Voltaire had said that everyone had betrayed him but then since when did Voltaire tell the truth. Why did he have to think about things like that? He hardly knew about his past and what had happened after he left? . Then again, such a thought made him think intensely about his past. Had Voltaire told him the truth about his parents, about Kaira, basically about everyone? His parents not wanting him at home or in their family that after his mother gave birth to another child all love would be lost?

He cursed all the thoughts that went through in his mind. Why did he suddenly start thinking like this? Did it have something to do with Kaira's coming back into his world? That maybe there was something about his past that he did not know?

For now he had to get his mind of off all of this. He needed to think more about his team, and especially think of a way to find Daichi but for now he was really tired and he needed to go to bed, after all Hiwatari's wake up with the 'sun'. With that Kai walked inside and went up to his room and quietly closed the door, in the fear of waking up everybody, well everybody except for Tyson, only the thought of food would wake him up.

**Well there you have it, chapter 8. What do you think of it? I think it was pretty good and I'm really looking forward to the forest chapter, I'm sure you are too. Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Longest chapter!!!!!!!! (1,382).**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**** Hey everyone. Thanks for reviewing, its good to know that my story is being liked. Anyways here's chapter 9. Hope you like it and please read and review. Thanks in advance. **

**Chapter 9**

"Hi Mr.Dickenson. Sorry to interrupt you but, since the tournament is coming up, we seriously need to go somewhere where we can actually work together with our tag team partners, oh, I don't know something like the forest you sent Tyson and Daichi to." Mr. Dickenson had no idea what Ray was talking about but after sometime of thinking about the forest, he finally agreed.

"I think you guys should go to the forest. That way there'll different scenery and you can practice with your teammates. I'll send a bus to pick you up tomorrow."

"Thank you so much Mr. Dickenson. I really appreciate it." With that said Ray walked out of the room and started walking quickly out of the building. He was excited and wanted to tell Kaira about the good news as soon as possible.

* * *

"Lets try again." Kai was really getting impatient with his bit beast not being able to attack Kaira's and Kaira was having the same problem until Ray walked in and made the announcement, "Sorry, I'm late, but Mr.Dickenson has called me to his office to tell me something. His decision was that we all go to the same forest that Tyson and Daichi had gone to, so they could learn to work together. The bus will come to pick us up tomorrow."

"What?? Not that place again. Please anything but that place." Tyson started screaming. By the looks of it Tyson really hated that place everyone started ignoring him.

"Well that's just great. What else did he say?" Kai was next. He wanted to know everything in case Ray left something out.

"Well he also said that we will have to go into different parts of the forest, all separate with our tag team partners, so that we can learn to work together. He also found out about the problem you and Kaira were having with your bit beasts."

"I wonder how that got out?" All of them started looking at Kenny.

"You didn't have to go tell him you know?" Kaira was very disappointed with Kenny, but she quickly got over it because Ray had cheered her up a lot with his news.

"He also said that we quit practicing for today and get ready for tomorrow. That we get good nights sleep and as soon as we get there we start practicing.

"Well that's over. You heard what Mr.Dickenson said; we should just get ready got tomorrow." Kai let them go for the first time, and they all thanked Mr.Dickenson for that. After everyone else went inside, and Ray and Kaira were left outside, Kaira gave Ray a small hug and said, "Thanks so much, Ray. You're a great friend. Thanks once again."

"Don't mention it, but I wanted to ask you something. How do you know the whole thing, you know the part in which Voltaire lies to Kai?"

"Well my parents told me but because they knew about Voltaire's secret, they were also killed." Kaira got really sad. She didn't like reliving her past. "After that it was just Kia, William and I. William, our butler took care of us our whole life."

"I'm really sorry. Lets forget about all of this and get ready for tomorrow." With that Ray and Kaira walked inside side by side.

* * *

Well Kaira was really happy that their plan had started but now all I have to do is get Kai to open up to, Kaira was thinking a lot. Kaira had already finished all her packing for the trip. Suddenly, a thought made her jump, _"What about Daichi? We haven't found him yet. Ray said he would take care of it, I wonder if he actually did find him and convince him to join the team."_ That thought had left her hanging on her own thoughts and she had to make sure that Ray had found Daichi, so she quickly walked out of her room and went straight in the direction to Ray's.

As she reached outside his bedroom, she knocked before she entered. Ray opened the door to find Kaira standing outside, "Sorry to disturb you Ray but I just came to ask you if you found Daichi and convinced him to join the team?"

"Well thanks for reminding me, actually I did find him and he'll be meeting us tomorrow."

Kaira had a huge smile on her face, "Wow, thanks Ray. Thanks to you our plan might actually work." With that Kaira left so that Ray could finish packing.

Kai's room was right next to Ray's and he had heard everything Kaira had said to Ray. He infact had heard the whole conversation they had couldn't help but the thinking what they were up to. _"What plan were they talking about? What do they have in mind?"_

Kai had finished packing was completely ready for tomorrow but he wanted to know what Kaira and Ray were up to. Infact why had she come back in his life anyways. This could only mean something bad. For now he had to block all these thoughts and go to sleep, anyways the trip was not going to be a short one.

* * *

"Wake up!!!!! TYSON!!!!!!! The bus is here. You're going to make us all late. Get out of bed, NOW!!!!!!!!" Hilary was already trying to wake Tyson up but till now nothing had seemed to work.

"Tyson, if you don't wake up you're going to miss breakfast."

"BREAKFAST!!!!!!! What are we having?? Pancakes, eggs or maybe waffles." The sound of breakfast had Tyson wide-awake, it was as if he was faking the whole sleeping thing.

"Well that solves the waking Tyson up problem, now lets go before the bus leaves." Everyone left the room and went outside with Tyson screaming, "WHAT ABOUT BREAKFAST!!!!!!!!!!!"

As the all entered the bus with Tyson hopping on one leg, trying to fit his shoe on his foot, they all took their places that they preferred the most.

All of them fancied the window seats and so they all sat alone.

* * *

They finally reached the forest at midnight. Half of them had fallen asleep and were having trouble getting off the bus. Kaira, Kai and Ray had stayed up because it was a very uncomfortable position to sleep in but for the others it seemed pretty comfortable.

As they got of the bus Mr.Dickenson and Daichi, who was rubbing his eyes, greeted them.

It was easier to wake Tyson up this time but he was the last one to get of the bus started screaming the minute he saw Daichi, "WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What is he doing here????"

"Well he's part of the team once again, Tyson. Plus I would advice you not to scream at night as there are others in the building behind us who are sleeping." Mr. Dickenson seemed pretty calm. "Now I'll show you to your rooms that are only available to you for today because to morrow you will be off with your tag team partners into the forest and will spend your practicing there, but you will not return until you are fully ready and can trust each other."

With that Mr. Dickenson showed all of them to their rooms and wished them all good night.

* * *

Four o'clock in the morning… that was how early Kai's cold-hearted character made his team get up. They had been doing their morning exercises for an hour or so. Pull ups, push-ups, jogging around the building. The only fun part was actually beybattling each other and testing out new techniques and certain modifications Kenny had made to the blades.

There were complaints. Tyson's feet were sore, Tyson was hungry, Tyson was tired, and Tyson has to pee… Kai was getting rather fed up with it, but his instinct told him to remain calm. Even so, he was driving Kai to the edge, which led to a decision.

"Its time we split up and go into the forest to resume our practices with our partners, lets go." This decision was quite expected since Tyson had pushed Kai to far. Kai had agreed to let them stay two three days in the building but it was too late now.

Now all of them left with their partners, well except for Kenny and Hilary, who stayed behind with Mr. Dickenson.

* * *

Kaira followed Kai the whole way; they hadn't said anything to each other the whole time. Kaira kept thinking of different ways to start a conversation with Kai but she was quite unsure how Kai would react.

"So Kai, where did you go after you left, you know after your 11th birthday?"

"That's none of your business." This made Kaira really angry and this time there was no one that would remind her to calm down not even her conscience.

"What do you mean it's none of my business?? What has happened to you Kai? You're not the Kai I remember."

"The Kai you remember is dead. He never existed. All the love he had at that time was a lie, everything was a lie. You happy now? You got your answer." Kaira could see the sadness in his voice so she went up to him and stopped him in his tracks by catching hold of his arm.

"I don't know what happened or what is making you think this way, but I always liked you. You were my only best friend, after you left I felt really sad and angry too. That you left without saying goodbye and telling me the reason why you were leaving." Kai jerked her hand out of his and once again began walking. Kaira shocked with his sudden reaction stood there for sometime but then started walking after him. Her eyes were full of sadness and a tear rolled down her eye, but she controlled the rest and stopped herself from bursting into tears. _"Man, this is going to be harder than I thought."_

**Well that's the end of chapter 9. Hope you liked it and please review. Plus this is the longest chapter ever written by me (1,753 words). Wow!!!!!! You guys who were complaining about me writing short chapters should be happy now. Anyways till the next chapter, BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**P.S: there won't be much of the others in the next chapters till they get out of the forest.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: ****Well thanks for reviewing everyone. I think I'm going a bit fast in updating and should slow down to keep you guys in suspense, what do you think? Anyways, here's chapter 10. WOW!!!!!!!!! CHAPTER 10, amazing!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 10**

Kaira's legs were sore and she was tired of walking. They still hadn't found their base to camp and Kai seemed determined to find it today. They hadn't taken a break since they had started their journey. Kaira had made suggestions of taking a break for 10 minutes but till now it had been unsuccessful. They hadn't talked to each other since the fight they had and Kaira was getting scared of the silence.

"That's it Kai I've had enough walking for a day, can we please sto—

"Oh my gosh, its so cute!!!" Making a happy and cheerful face she picked up the bear cub from the bushes. Kai turned around and saw Kaira holding a baby bear.

"Put it down, NOW!!!!! Its mother might be somewhere and bears are really vicious. Kaira, that's an order, put it down. Parents are really protective over their children. The mother must be around here somewhere and she'll do anything to protect her child." The whole time Kaira was not listening she was actually playing with the cub.

"Can we keep him?" Kaira made a puppy dogface so that maybe Kai might soften up a bit and let her keep the cub.

"Did you not here what I said. We can't keep the cub." The face was unsuccessful and so Kaira had to think of a different approach.

"How about we keep him till we find his mother. Oh, please Kai, only till we find his mother, I promise."

"Fine, but only till we find its mother." This made Kaira jump with joy and quickly went to Kai and gave a hug to say thank you. This move made Kai startle and he pushed her away after 5 seconds, after realizing what was happening. _"Wow it took him 5 seconds to realize that I was hugging him, cool; which means it'll be a bit easier to open him up."_ Kaira thought to herself.

* * *

Finally after walking for sometime they found their base. Well there was nothing special about it except that the tents had already been put up and there was some space in the middle of the camp where they could light the fire. Kaira quickly went and sat down on a rock, not very far from the first tent. She then noticed something she hadn't there, a stream was flowing behind their base.

Kaira went and sat on the bank of the stream, took of her shoes and dipped her feet in the water. That surely felt great, the water was nice and cold and there was an abundance of fish in the water.

"Kai check this out, we have a whole supply of fish, and the water is nice and cold. Come check it out." Kaira started patting the place next to her, to tell Kai that he could sit next to her but instead, "I'm going to go look for firewood." With that Kai walked away.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me. You want to drink some water, sure I'll help you." The cub seemed thirsty and so she helped him have a drink.

* * *

Kai hadn't returned and Kaira was getting hungry. So she decided to find some kind of fruit or maybe some berries, that way the cub could also enjoy his food.

"Lets go look for food." Kaira said in a cute way to the cub and held it in her arms. With that they left the campsite with one thought in their mind, _"Don't go too far, so that you're lost then."_

As they walked a bit further they found a bush with lots of red berries on it. Kaira was very lucky and started plucking them and filling them in her backpack, until suddenly a bear came out and scared her to death, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She started screaming really loudly, and from out of nowhere Kai came and blocked the bear's path from her, with himself. Trying to protect Kaira from the bear, Kai had been injured on his arm and was thrown aside. "KAI!!!!!!!!!" Kaira finally knew why the bear was attacking them, she had her cub and she had to return it.

"Here, I'm really sorry, I took it." Raising the cub in her arms and to the mother, she finally calmed down, took her cub and left them with no further damage. Kaira now realizing what Kai had done for her and ran to him, to see if he were all right.

He was getting up with a lot of pain and so she went and gave him some support. Till now she hadn't seen Kai's arm so she didn't about his injury. Kai had been concealing it the whole time.

"I'll be fine. I don't need your help." Kai started but Kaira was not going to let him walk all the way, without any help. "Nonsense, you were thrown away some distance and you are hurt so I won't let you walk the whole way, alone." Kai didn't have much energy to protest any further.

As they reached camp, Kaira helped Kai sit down right next to the tree so he would have some support. I'll go get some fish to make dinner out of. Are you sure you're not hurt?"

"Yes I'm sure, now you can leave." With that Kaira left to catch some fish.

* * *

"Finally got rid of her. Now lets find that First Aid box and fix my wound before she comes." Kai looked through every bag but couldn't find. The whole camp was a mess with things everywhere.

Kaira returned very quickly with lots of fish but dropped them as soon as she saw the camp. "Kai what happened here?" As soon as the words left her mouth, Kai looked up and Kaira saw blood on Kai's sleeve. "Kai what happened to your arm??" Kaira was really worried and quickly ran over to Kai, to take a look at his arm. As soon as she caught hold of Kai's arm, Kai jerked it out of her arm and away from her.

"Kai please let me see your arm, it looks really bad." Tears were filling up in her eyes.

"I told you its nothing, just a small scratch." Kai saw the sadness in her eyes and felt really bad. "Please Kai, it doesn't look like a small scratch." Kaira couldn't take it anymore; she just forcefully caught his arm and tore his sleeve to examine his wound.

"Walk to the stream, NOW!!!!!!" Kaira was really angry now and she would take no more protest.

"Fine." As Kaira helped Kai get up, she went to her tent and got the first aid box from there. "So that's where it was." She supported him all the way until they reached the stream and then she made him sit down.

She then sat down herself and opened the first aid box to take some cloth, bandage and medicine out. She dipped the cloth in the water and started pressing it against his wound, which made him bite his lower lip. "You idiot. You could have told me you got hurt." She pressed the cloth even harder. "If you're trying to make me feel better with the cloth, it's not helping." She pressed it even harder this time. "You were hurt Kai, do you what I went through when I saw the blood on your sleeve, and then when you weren't letting me see your wound, I felt even worse. What is it that you don't like about me? I didn't do anything to you." She removed the cloth and started dabbing medicine on it which made him feel even worse but that only lasted for sometime, after that she just wrapped it a bandage.

Replacing all the items in the box and closing it, she looked at Kai. "Thanks for saving me from the bear and I'm sorry I didn't listen to you when you told me not to take the cub." After she said that she stood up but bent down and kissed Kai on the cheek. With that she left him sitting there. Kai, after she left touched the place where Kaira had kissed him, _"Wow!!!! Wait a minute, why the hell do I feel as if I liked that." _Kai thought to himself. _"Get back to your senses Kai."_

**Well there you have it people, chapter 10. Please review and leave your comments. Plus I'm updating really quickly, what do you think of that. Till the next chapter, BYE!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**** Thanks for reviewing everyone and its good to know that you are enjoying my story. Well, on with the show. Please read and review.**

**Chapter 11**

The night went really slowly. Kai and Kaira had finished their dinner and were now just sitting around the fire. The food wasn't half bad for someone who was cooking the first time; I guess what they say about Hiwatari's being born lucky must be true.

Kaira was now feeling really cold and the fire wasn't helping much either, but she didn't show. "How's your arm now?" Kaira was really worried about Kai.

"It's alright, I guess." Kai wasn't worried much but he was still shocked by the kiss he had gotten from Kaira earlier. "Kai if there's something you want to tell me, feel free to." Kaira could see that something was bordering Kai and she wanted to know.

"Well fine, I'll ask you something." Seeing that Kai wasn't going to response then she would have to pick a conversation up herself. "So Kai, why did you leave your family?" Kai was in no mood to answer these questions but he had to get her of her back.

"Look, Voltaire took me away." Kaira wasn't satisfied with the answer she got. "Kai I really think you can give a better answer then that. I mean you got angry with him for announcing our engagement at your birthday then why did you go with him? Don't you know what happened to your parents after you left?"

"Of course, I know. They were killed, Voltaire told me everything." Kaira stared at him confusion, "What are you talking about? Kai your parents weren't killed. Your mother passed away giving birth and your father died in sorrow of losing his only son and then his beloved wife. My parents were killed not yours and they were killed by Voltaire's men." Tears were rolling down her eyes and she couldn't stop them. Kai could see that Kaira was really upset. "I really sorry." Kai looked down at his feet in shame. "Why are you sorry, you weren't even there for your parents and you weren't there for me when I was in need of a friend. Oh!!! That's right you were having a hell of a time. I think the thing you said this morning about never being loved, I think that was the other way around. I think you never thought of me as your friend. I think it was all a lie." With that Kaira got up in anger, but Kai was faster on his feet this time and before Kaira could leave he caught hold of her arm. Kaira fought him so she could loosen Kai's grip and that she might be able to get away but he didn't let go, "Kai let me go, NOW!!! Let go of me." Kaira was in tears and then something shocked her, she had her head resting on his shoulder. He was trying to calm her down. He actually had some feelings. Kaira had her head resting on his shoulder, on Kai's shoulder. She calmed down a little quicker this time.

Kaira stood there in his arms for 10 minutes, which seemed like a miracle. It seemed like Kai also liked the position they were in. Then he broke the embrace and held her at arms length. "I'm sorry Kaira, but I didn't know anything about what was going on with your life and I wasn't having a fun time myself. I soon realized that Voltaire was just using me. He had kept me in Balkov Abbey and it's not a place where you would like to go. I was beaten and forced to never loose. The children who would loose battles would never live to see the day again." Kaira was shocked to hear this and looked at Kai; she looked straight into his eyes and knew that he was telling the truth.

"I'm sorry Kai, it was just I was really sad when you left and I had nobody with me after my parents died except for William. He really misses you and there is something you should know. It's about your only siblin—

"Not right now. It's too late and your really tired, maybe in the morning. Plus you need to get a good sleep for tomorrow; we are going to practice and solve the problem between our bit beasts. Good night." With that Kai left and went into his tent. _"Why are you hiding your feelings and why are you treating me like a stranger? We already had fights on the beginning of our journey. How are you going to react when you find out you _have_ a sister?"_ Kaira also went in her tent and was fast asleep as soon as she lied down.

Kai didn't want to have any more conversations about his life or Kaira's life because he knew it would only bring sorrow, to both of them and Kaira especially. _"But what was that thing Kaira was going to tell me?"_

* * *

Kai hadn't slept the whole night because a thought made him think intensely about his future. "_He cussed to himself for even thinking that he could 'love' pfah! He barely knew the meaning let alone how to love. He was not going soft! Or was he??"_ He shuddered at the thought. Why did he have to think about things like that?

Kai had left his tent the moment the sun came out and went to look for some fruit but all he could find were berries so he took lots of them. Kaira saw him enter camp. She had woken up just a few minutes ago and was looking really fresh.

"How's your arm, Kai?"

"Its much better now. Which reminds me, we have to practice today. Plus we have to find out the problem with our bit beasts. After breakfast, of course." Kaira had gotten some sandwiches from Hilary and they each ate one sandwich with lots of berries. They really enjoyed the berries because on their way to find a perfect ground to practice, they picked some more berries and ate it on their way. Finally after some walking they found the perfect spot to practice. It had the same stream on the side that would make it easier to remember their way back. It had and open field in the middle, "Hey maybe we should practice blading with each other's elements. I know this might sound stupid but I think it's a good idea. If we are going to blade side by side then we have to make our elements work side by side." While saying this she took her blade out and ripped it. It landed on the surface of the water and froze the stream. "Now all you have to do is try not to melt the ice and spin on it. Basically your blade has to survive on the surface of the water and try and not melt it."

"Great idea!! I'll make a circle of fire and lets see if you can handle the heat." With that Kai ripped his blade and told Dranzer to make a circle of fire. The fire was well controlled by Dranzer and so it would not leave the circle. "Sure lets see if we can handle each others elements." Their blades then entered the different zones and stood there spinning. Kai's blade was skidding and couldn't balance itself on the ice. Kaira was also having trouble keeping her blade in the heat; she was also feeling the heat herself. It was too much so she called her blade back to her, that's where she made a mistake, "OWWWW!!!! SSSSSS!!!" She fell on the ground holding her hand. She had burned it. Since her blade was in a very warm zone and had stayed there for sometime, it carried some heat in it, but it would take sometime before her blade cooled down. Kai retreated his own blade and ran to her; "Are you alright?" he was worried, it was like he knew something like this was going to happen. "I think so, I just burned my hand. My blade got really hot and didn't realize it until this happened."

"It doesn't look too bad, it could have been worse. I think you should come over to the stream." Kai was still holding Kaira's hand from when he had taken it in his hands to examine the burn. Kaira lead by Kai went over to the stream. Kai made her sit down and sat down himself, he then took a rock and cracked and broke the ice on the stream. Still holding her hand dipped it in the water, "OWWWW!!!!! Its really cold Kai. My hand is hurting. Kai please take it out." Kaira was begging Kai to take her hand out of the water but he was not listening, "Your hand needs to touch a cold surface so that later on it doesn't pain later on." Kaira could see he was very determined and was very busy in what he was doing. "Kai I know but—

"No buts. Stop complaining, do you know how I felt when you dabbed that cloth, it really hurt." Kaira knew that it had hurt him when she dabbed the cloth, "Ohhhh!!! I'm sorry but you never complained. Anyways you deserved that for not telling me you were hurt."

"Oh sure!!! Blame it on me. I'm not the one who wanted to keep the cub, now was I?"

"Hey I did say I was sorry."

"Sure you were sorry, and now I'm taking revenge that stupid bear incident."

"Oh so what you mean is that you on purpose had the temperature of the fire that high and you knew I would burn my hand. So you had all of this planned."

"Of course not. It wasn't my idea to 'lets practice with each others elements' and I didn't know you would be that dumb to actually retreat your blade when it has been in a hot zone and is boiling hot."

"Are you calling me 'dumb'?"

"Oh no not you, of course you." Kai had a lot of sarcasm in his voice. During the fight they didn't realize how close they had gotten. They could feel each other's breaths when Kaira realize what was going on and Kai also realizing what was going on drew away from each other. Kaira was blushing real bad and Kai had just looked away.

"Um…Kai you're still holding my hand."

"Oh… Sorry." Kai let go of her hand and thanks to Kai and his forcing her hand felt much better now.

"Thanks Kai, my hand feels much better." Kai gave her a small smile and Kaira gave him one too.

"Anytime, just returning a favor. Lets just cancel practice till tomorrow since you can't do much with the hand, just incase it hurts. Lets go back." He held out his hand for her to take which she took without hesitation. They made their way back to camp, hand in hand.

"_What's happening to you Kai? You've finally changed for the better. I'm so happy that you're finally opening up."_ Kaira thought to herself.

"_What's happening to me? I'm actually showing feelings. Kai get your head back in gear. What happened during your fight today? You were only inches away from he lips. OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!"_ With that thought Kai let go of Kaira's hand and Kaira just looked at him in a shocked kind of way, _"Well I guess I spoke to early."_

**There you have it folks, chapter 11. If you think Kai was being a bit to verbal in this chapter, then you are right. I purposely made him verbal in this chapter to show that he is trying to open up and around Kaira he starts feeling like the old Kai. Well please review and drop your comments in them and please tell me about my quick updating. Till the next chapter, BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**P.S: Give me your suggestions about the next chapter. If you want anything special to happen in the next chapter then please tell, because maybe I might add your idea to the story. 2035 words, AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:**** Well thanks for your ideas even though I got only ONE!!!!!! It's all right though 'cause this chapter is for Dark Dragon – Fire Fox. Anyway if you want to still send your ideas you can but I have pretty much thought of the story.**

**Chapter 12**

"Alright Kai, since you can't balance your blade on the ice then I suggest one thing. Try and skate on the ice." Kaira gave Kai an advice.

"Are you crazy? Do think I have skates?" Kai didn't get what Kaira was at.

"Well that's where I come in." She went to her backpack that she had gotten with herself this time. "I always carry skates with me. Now put these on." She tied her own skates on her feet and motioned Kai to too. Kaira was already on the ice and was enjoying herself and was doing proper figure skating. When Kai stepped on the ice he was about to fall but Kaira caught hold of his hands before he could touch the ground. "Basically what you have to do is spread your arms like this." Kaira showed him how and he did the same. "Now try and balance yourself on the ice like this for sometime and after sometime you can drop your arms at your side and try to balance without them."

"This is pathetic." Kai didn't want to do this exercise and he thought it was wasting his time.

"Well you don't know that till you try. Plus I think I'm the expert skater here so I know what you have to do. Now spread your arms." She held his arms and spread them at his sides. "There now try to keep some balance. I'm going to let go of you now." With that Kaira left Kai standing. He did fine standing for sometime when he started to lose balance and before he could fall again Kaira caught hold of him but she couldn't balance her self so she fell on top of him.

"Hahaha!!!!" Kaira started laughing when she saw that she had also fallen. Not realizing at first what king of position they were in. Suddenly realizing what position they were in Kaira started blushing while Kai looked away. Kaira quickly got off of Kai and they both sat there looking as if nothing happened. Kaira got up and held her hand out for Kai. He took it and took his previous position. This time he was doing better had not fallen once.

"That's quite enough. I think your blade is ready and can pretty much balance itself on the ice."

She motioned Kai to get off the ice and take the skates of. They quickly took their skates of they found that the ice and broken and their blades were drowning. Kaira runs to the edge and sees for the first time that the stream is pretty deep. Next thing you know she has fallen in and hit her head on a rock and passed out.

"KAIRA!!!!!!" Kai ran to the edge and dived in to save her. She was right at the bottom of the stream with their blades. He was relieved to see them all safe and sound. He swam towards Kaira and caught hold of her. He then got their blades and put them in his pocket. With a lot of difficulty he reached the surface and quickly placed Kaira on the ground. He sat by her side panting just to find out that she wasn't breathing which meant she had some water in her lungs. Kai kept pressing her stomach hard but it wouldn't work when he thought of an idea.

With a lot of hesitation Kai brought his mouth towards Kaira's and breathed in for sometime and then started pressing her stomach again, "Ackah, Ackah" Kaira sat up spitting water out of her mouth. Kai sat besides her patting her back so she could take the water out of her lungs. He was relieved. "Kai you saved me and also brought our blades back. Thank you so much." With that she started hugging Kai but it was interrupted with a sneeze from Kaira. "Looks like you caught a cold, lets get back to camp and warm you up."

Kai helped Kaira up and they walked back to camp. As soon as they reached camp Kai told Kaira to go and change her clothes into something warm. Both of them got another pair of warm clothes and went on either side of the camp to change. They got changed really quickly and Kai went to get some firewood.

When he came back he lighted a fire that would warm Kaira up. "Do you want something to eat?"

"No thank you, Kai. I think that fall in the stream took away my appetite." The next thing they could here a ringing noise. Kaira recognized it at once, it was her cell phone. She searched for it in her bag until she found it. She picked it up; it was displaying a very familiar number.

"Hello."

"Hey Kaira!! How are you?"

"Hey Kia. I'm fine how are you? How's William?"

"William's fine and so am I. We miss you a lot. When are you coming back?

"Not anytime soon. I know I miss you too."

"Alright forget everything else because I know about something that will definitely make you return home."

Well there you have it, Chapter 12. Amazing isn't it. Anyways please review and send me your guesses for the next chapter. Do you have any idea what's going to happen and what's the news Kia has for Kaira? Wait for the next chapter but please send me your guesses. Thanks.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:**** Hey well your wait is over and today you'll find out the thing that Kia wanted to tell Kaira. Plus she'll have to convince her team about leaving on a trip. Please read and review!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 13**

"What????"

"You heard me? They want you to participate in the FIGURE SKATING NATIONALS!!!!!!!!!!"

"OMG!!!!! I don't believe it. I've wanted this my whole life and I finally got the opportunity."

"Yeah, I know. So when are you coming back?" Kaira was a little taken a back with the question. She didn't know what to say. Part of her wanted to go and totally take part in the Nationals but another part of her wanted to stay.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean? You've wanted this your whole life and now you aren't here for it. Just take a break for sometime, you know till the Nationals finish. I'm sure they'll let you come to Russia."

"I can't Kia. They have a tournament and I need to be there. You know a Beyblading tournament."

"What!!!! Are you crazy?? Have you no idea that the figure skating is more important and the tournament out of the way. You can't participate in a tournament when you have more important stuff to do."

"I know but it's really hard for me to come to Russia."

"Wait the Beyblading tournament, right? Its taking place in Russia. You can come right now, practice for the figure skating as well as for the stupid tournament."

"Are you serious? The tournaments taking place in Russia?" Kaira looked towards Kai who gave her a nod of reassurance. "Then I'm so coming back. Look I have to go, sorry but BYE!!!!" With that she switched her cell phone off and looked at Kai. "How come nobody told me the tournament is in Russia?"

"Well let's just say you never asked."

"Kai do you realize what this means? This means that you can go back home and I can participate in the Nationals. This is just great." Kai gave a halfhearted smile.

He wasn't really excited about going back to the mansion. He had gone back to Russia in the recent past years but he had never on any of his visits gone back to the mansion.

"Lets head back to the building and get ready to leave. We can practice in Russia." Kai didn't move instead he sat there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Kai come on. Finish your packing. If we leave camp right now we'll reach there by night, which is good." Kai still didn't move from his position instead he closed his eyes. Kaira walked over to him and sat down next to him, "I know this is going to be hard for you but trust you'll like it in the end. Look, you can trust me. You don't know how psyched William will be when he sees you. Do you know how I felt when I found out that you were alive? I was so happy that I was finally going to be reunited with my best friend. Plus there's something you should know. The person I was talking to be Kia and who may that be, you ask? Kai, Kia is your sister." Kai shot his eyes open and looked at Kaira in a confused manner. Kai had no idea what she was talking about. Voltaire had told him that his sibling had never been born then what the hell was Kaira talking about. "What do you mean? My sibling never survived, it died along with my parents." Kaira looked at him with an even more confused face.

"What are you talking about? Your sister never died with your parents. After your mom gave birth and passed away, your father came along to our house gave us Kia to look after. Later on that day we found out that he too passed away. My parents found out everything, everything about Voltaire's plan and informed me but made me swore not to tell anyone. The next day when I came back from figure skating practice they had been killed but before their murder they hid Kia as if they knew this was going to happen. William was alive but he knew where they had hid Kia. Well Kia lived with a lie that she doesn't know, she thinks I'm her sister. I want to tell her but it's not easy. I can no longer live with the lie anymore. I thought maybe if you came back then I would tell Kia everything but now that you're back it's gotten even harder." With that Kaira looked away. "You mean to say that I've had a sister the whole time. My only immediate family member. We have to go Russia. Lets get ready to leave the forest." With that Kai got up and started packing all his belongings. Kaira then also got up and helped him pack while she packed her own stuff.

* * *

They reached the building and met the rest of the team waiting for them. It was like they had been waiting years for the to return. They had finished their practice days ago.

"Finally you guys have returned. We were going to send a search party to find you guys." Tyson said at the sight of them. Kai had no time for rest or anytime to answer their questions instead he just jumped to the point, "We're leaving for Russia tomorrow." All of them looked at Kai as if he had lost his mind.

"What???" All of them answered together.

"Yes. The tournament is taking place in Russia, remember plus Kaira got a phone call from her sist—sister that she got in the Figure Skating Nationals and she really wants to go. It will be best to practice in a cold climate like Russia because there might be lots of bladders like Tala. Now just board the bus." With that Kai climbed into the bus and then everyone gave each other a look of confusion and followed him on the bus.

**Well there you have it, Chapter 13. Hope you liked it. Finally Kai knows about his past and is going back to his home. Please review. Thank You.**


	14. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:**** Sorry for the late update but my parents had told me not sit on the computer because of some eye infection I had but now its over and I'm free to write. Well here's chapter 14. Please read and review. Thanks in advance.**

**Chapter 14**

The guys looked out from the windows in the limo that had come to pick them up from the airport. William had sent one of Kaira's drivers to pick them up since he had some work to do at mansion. They had finally reached Moscow and were on their way to the Hiwatari mansion. Kaira had decided to let her teammates stay at the mansion, well everyone except for Kai who didn't need any permission. Tyson was getting a little impatient well not a little, a lot.

"Are we there yet?" Tyson had asked this question for the hundredth time and Kaira couldn't take it anymore.

"NO!!!!!! When we'll get there you'll know." Kaira was also tired of waiting. She wanted to get home. She wanted to see Kia and celebrate with her. She had waited for this all her life and finally the moment was here. Hilary was sitting next to her and could see the nervousness in Kaira's eyes as well as the excitement.

"So, you must be excited about the Nationals?" Kaira was a little shocked by the sudden asking of Hilary's question.

"Well, yeah. Sort of." Kaira didn't really know how she was feeling but then suddenly before Hilary could ask any more questions the limo stopped and somebody opened the door. It was William, Kai remembered him. He was his butler at one time too but after he left he never met him, till now of course. Kaira was the first one to get out of the limo and as soon as she did she embraced William, "I really missed you William. How are you?"

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you, Ma'am. I missed you too. Ma'am Kia has been waiting for you ever since she called you."

"Yeah I know. Anyways some introductions are needed." Kaira pointed from Tyson till Max, "That's Tyson, Max, Ray, Hilary and Kenny. You know who that is don't you?" She pointed to Kai, William was shocked and surprised to see who stood in front of him, "Master Kai!! It's been so long. Never knew what happened to you or why you left but its good to see that you're perfectly fine." Tears were in William's eyes but he dared not let them fall.

"Well since were done with the introductions, if you don't mind William could you show the others to their rooms. Thank you. Oh!! And Kai you come with me." With that Kaira made Kai follow her into the mansion. She led him upstairs and to the right wing of the mansion. Everything looked familiar to Kai.

"This is my room and the room next to it is Kia's, and the room in front of mine is yours." She pointed to the three rooms. Then she opened the door to her room and walked over to her dressing table where she opened a drawer and took out a key. She got out of her room and handed the key to Kai. "This is the key to your room. I never opened the door to your room because I always remembered you never let anyone enter your room even your parents. I'll leave you to your exploration of the house and let you relive your memories. Oh! And I almost forgot here's the key to your parents room, your father's study and the library." She handed him three more keys. "Your teammate's rooms will be in the west wing." With that she entered her room and shut the door behind her.

Kai inserted the key and turned it. With a click the lock opened and Kai opened the door. He looked around. Nothing had been touched. Everything was the way it was when he had left it. He had his trophies on one side, on a shelf. He had a whole shelf full of books, both in Russian and English. His bed was unmade just the way it had been and just the way he liked it. As he walked in, he shut the door behind him just incase nobody was peeping.

Suddenly Kai heard a knock on his door and so he went to see who it was. It was William but he had just come up with his luggage. He wasted no time; he quickly dragged his luggage in his room, unpacked and walked out of his room. _"Well it's been so long since I've been here. Nothings changed, except for the lonely feeling I have when I walk down this corridor."_ With that Kai stood in front of a door that looked really familiar to him, he inserted one of the keys and found that it fit in perfectly. He opened the door to find that it was his parent's room; memories started filing his mind.

_Kai's father fixing Kai's blade on the writing desk and a younger Kai standing next to him watching his father at work. _

_His mother reading him his favorite book, both lying on the bed side by side._

_His mother again, this time showing him all her trophies and then Kaira out of no where walking in and sitting next to them, looking at the trophies with admiration._

_Then another, "Your mother is going to have a baby. You're going to be a big brother." These words still remained in his mind._

"Hey Kai. You alright?" Kaira had interrupted Kai's trail of thoughts. Her hand was on his shoulder and she was looking a bit worried.

"Whatever." Kai was not in any mood to answer questions and was a little angry with himself and also with Kaira. At Kaira was she had interrupted him and at himself because he had been so stupid to remember all these things.

"Well I'll be figure skating downstairs, at the rink. If you need me you'll know where to find me and you can call me whenever practice is taking place." With that Kaira left Kai and went downstairs. She opened a door that lead to the ice rink. She walked up to the lockers and got changed into her practice clothes; she put on her skates and started skating.

Jumps after jumps, spins after spins. She needed to perfect her moves for the Nationals.

Then turns after turns, steps after steps, jumps again but this time she fell. She wasn't concentrating instead her mind was filled with the past.

The first time she stepped on the ice and fell, and Kai couldn't stop laughing. She told him that she would some day do the same, where Kai would be on the ground with her laughing at him.

_She then remembered the time when Kai helped her and taught her how to Beyblade._

_She also remembered being kissed on the cheek by Kai when they were really small on her birthday, of course not in front of everyone. _The thought of that made her blush. Of course that didn't mean anything, they were just friends and that was it.

She remembered her first beybattle against Kai in a tournament, in the finals where she beat him and saw him get really angry but made him feel much better after she promised to share the trophy with him mainly because it was because it was Kai who had taught her everything.

"Hey!! Why are you just standing there? You should be practicing." She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the teen that was standing in front of her. She ran to her and started hugging her, "I missed you so much. How are you?"

"I missed you too and I'm fine but why the hell aren't you practicing? Don't you know that the Nationals are only weeks away? I want you out on that ice and I want to see you practicing, NOW!!!!"

"Aye Aye, Captain." She raised her right hand to her forehead and both of them stood laughing there.

**Well that's the end of chapter 14. Hope you liked it. Please review and send me all your critics. Thanks in advance.**


	15. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:**** Well, here's the long awaited chapter. PRESENTING CHAPTER 15!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyways please read and review and thank you all that reviewed for the last chapter.**

**Chapter 15**

"Kaira!!! Come on, concentrate. You'll never get it until you put your head into it." Kia was bossing Kaira around for not doing her steps properly and landing on her butt every time she jumped. She couldn't make the proper landing. This had never happened to her before then why was this happening to her today.

"What's wrong with you today? Kaira concentrate!!!!" Kia was shouting at her the whole time. She was sort of her coach. She was excellent herself at the sport but had no interest in it, instead she decided to coach Kaira by shouting at her every second. You could say that she was just like Kai when it came to practicing and he wanted everything to be perfect.

Another jump. _"Please land perfectly, please!!!!!"_

"KAIRA!!!!!!!!! How come you don't land properly?" Kaira was getting really angry at all the shouting, she was trying her best but she just couldn't do it.

"Well you know if you could just let me concentrate and stop shouting at me this will not happen. Besides if you're so good at it yourself then why don't you show me? Oh!! Right you can't show me because you're too good for the sport, instead you just want to shout and order people around. Well you know what I've had enough practice for today so I'm leaving." With that Kaira got of off the ice and took her skates off and walked out of the room. She was just ascending the stairs when she heard Kia shout, "You get back here, NOW!!!!!!!!!!"

Kaira was in no mood to bear with Kia so she just climbed the stairs and turned right to where her room was. When Ray met up with her before she could walk any further to the direction of her room. "What's all the shouting?"

"Oh its just Miss Bossy Kia, giving her usual orders." With that she walked on further when Ray caught up with her, "So, when do we have practice?"

"Kai should know. Why don't you ask him? Anyways where are the others?"

"You know I haven't seen Kai since you took him inside the mansion, and the others are just looking around the mansion." Kaira stopped in her tracks.

"WHAT!!!! They're looking around the place. They'll get lost. The place is really HUGE!!!!!" With that she caught hold of his hand and ran downstairs, to find them all sitting in the lounge watching television.

"Hey Kaira!!! Great television. How many channels are there? They don't stop anywhere. They keep going on and on." Tyson had the control in his hand was surfing the tube. Well the television was huge.

"Thanks Tyson. Actually I have no idea how many channels there are because I never watch the television." Tyson's mouth dropped open. He was shocked with what he heard.

"You don't watch television? I don't believe this. What the hell do you do then?"

"Well if you want to know then I'll tell. I'm actually more involved in studies, figure skating and beyblading. I hardly get anytime but when I do its always Kia whose hogging the control."

"Whose Kia?"

"She's my sister."

"You have a sister? Wow!!! She must be older then you that's why you let her do that."

"Of course not. She's four years younger than me. Plus I only let her do that because I'm not really interested in watching the television and I'm never interested in fighting with her. Anyways have you seen Kai?"

"WOW!!!!!! Anyways why do you want to see Kai when you have Ray?" Tyson motioned to their hands that they were still holding. Kaira quickly let go of Ray's hand, while Ray started blushing and Kaira turned a very light shade of red.

"Shut up TYSON!!!!! Just tell me where Kai is?"

"I don't know where he is." With that Kaira started walking back towards her room but had to say something before she could leave, "Oh and Tyson if you want a tour of the house, come to me next time. Don't go wandering off like that."

"I didn't wander off anywhere since I was so fascinated by your television."

Kaira had reached the door to her room and was about to open it when she saw that the library door stood open. _"That wasn't open when I came up here before." _ She walked towards the room. As she entered the room she saw lots of shelves and shelves of books and more books. It had been years since she entered this room but Kai was no where to be seen until, "There you are. I've been looking for you. The guys are asking when they are going to have practice? Kai are you listening to me?" Kai wasn't paying any attention to her and instead was looking out the window and into the yard that was covered with snow. "Hello Earth to Kai." She waved her hand in front of Kai's face. Kai blinked twice, a little startled by what happened.

"Sure daze off in your thoughts. What's wrong with you? Ever since we arrived at the mansion you've been in your own thoughts. If you don't mind can you tell me why you've been acting like this?" Kai looked straight into her eyes and that gave Kaira an uncomfortable feeling, "What really happened to my parents?"

"What??"

"You heard me. What really happened to my parents?"

"Well—um, actually after you left your parents were really sad about losing their oldest child. When your mother gave birth to Kia right after you left she passed away. The doctors had given her a choice to live or give birth to her child. Well she chose her child because she wanted to see her husband happy even without you. Of course that's not what happened. When he found out that his wife had died he became even sadder, he told us to take care of Kaira as our own and well the next day he was found dead in his room. Some say he suicided but the family knows that it was complete depression." Kaira saw tears roll down Kai's face but they were only temporary. This was the first time since she met him after so long that she saw him show any feelings. Kaira gave him a hug, a hug that startled Kai a lot and after a second he pushed Kaira way.

"You don't need to have pity on me. Practice starts in ten minutes, outside." With that he left Kaira in the library all alone. _"Why that self centered jerk. I can't believe him. I try and console him, I try and help him with life but this what he does. I hate him."_

**Well there you have chapter 15. Please review and send all your critics. Thanks in advance. See you next time, which is the next chapter. You know you can still send me your ideas.**


	16. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:**** Hey thanks all who reviewed anyways here's chapter 16. I hope you like it and please read and review.**

**Chapter 16**

"Well so much for practice. Nothing really happened and now I know that Kai and my bit beast problem is still not solved. There has to be a solution towards our problem. We've battled together in the past and there was no problem then. Maybe the answer is in our past. It could be."

"Hey Kaira. Sorry about what happened at practice. I know I have a problem with the ordering people around policy. Sorry." It was Kia she had come to apologize. Kaira was happy by this and gave her a quick hug.

"It's alright and I think you can order me around but only in practice. Deal?"

"Alright, deal."

"Lets forget everything and I'll introduce you to the team."

"What team?? You didn't tell me you were bringing people over."

"Well… I wanted it to be a surprise." With that Kaira took Kia outside to where the others were, not practicing just relaxing.

As they got outside, "Hey guys I want you to meet some—hey, where did they all go?" There was no one outside except for Kai who of course did not want to wag along with the others. "Hey Kai, this is Kia." Kai turned and faced Kaira and Kia. Kia looked so much like his mother.

"Hey, I'm Kia."

"Hn."

"Well….. It was nice to meet you. Kaira lets go find the others." Kia pulled Kaira's arm and started dragging her.

"Bye."

"What the hell was that about? Why did you drag me all the way?" Kaira was questioning Kia for her rudeness.

"Look the guys not interested. He is so rude. Thank god I'm not related to someone like him. The person who is might live in hell."

"Um……… Kaira. He is related to you. He's sort of a...Distant cousin." Kaira was trying to find the correct words and was quite unsure of what to say. Maybe she might have a quick talk with Kai about the Kia business.

"I think the others are— Kaira couldn't finish her sentence because she had been interrupted by the noise coming from the lounge.

"I think we found your team." They walked over to the lounge to find that Daichi and Tyson were fighting over the control and Ray and Max were just watching with no real interest.

"What's going on in here? Stop fighting, NOW!!!!!!!"

"Can I have the control, Thanks?" Kia snatched the control from Tyson and Daichi's hands. "Here, I don't think they need to watch the television today. Hey, I'm Kia."

"Tyson."

"Ray."

"Max."

"Daichi."

"Kenny."

"Hilary." They had just walked into the room.

"Well it was nice meeting you guys, sorry but I have to go."

Kia left towards her room and so did Kaira. She gave the control to Hilary, "Here you can watch something and whatever you do don't give it to Tyson or Daichi. Can you control them for me? Thanks."

"Sure, anytime."

Kaira was just about to climb the stairs when she saw Kai come inside. "Hey Kai." No answer that had already been expected. "Look Kai, we need to talk." Kai looked at her with a not interested look on his face. "Follow me." With that Kaira started climbing up the stairs. Kai was walking behind her not in any hurry to catch up with her. "Hey Kai, could you walk faster?" When Kai heard that he walked even more slowly with a smirk on his face. Kaira was getting really fed up off waiting; he still had half the stairs left to climb. She walked over to him, which made him stop dead in his tracks; she caught hold of his hands and started dragging him towards her room. They got there much faster then it would have taken if Kai had been walking at his usual speed. She opened the door to her room and motioned Kai to enter. She closed the door behind her and again motioned Kai to sit on the chair which was there with her writing desk.

"I think I've found a solution to our little problem with Dranzer and Frostic."

"Which is??"

"Maybe their behavior has something to do with our past. Think about it. When we used to blade with our bit beast when we were small this problem never came up, then why is it happening now? The only problem is that I don't remember anything about our feelings, emotions or our bey battles in the past. Our bit beats had a connection then but right now that connection is not there, plus there's no one we can ask about our past from."

"I think there is someone."

"And… Who is that?"

"William."

"Yeah that might actually work. He's been there since we were infants, he might know something."

"Before we go finding him I just want to ask something."

"Yeah sure…what?"

"Its Kia, she looks so much like my mother and well I just can't face her face to face. It makes me feel guilty of what I did years ago." Kai stood up and walked over to Kaira's bedside table. He picked up the photograph that was lying there. It was a picture of Kaira with all her close friends, Tala stood there with his arm around Bryan's neck, with Spencer and Ian at the bottom. Then Kai saw something, it was Kaira and Kai sitting back to back in the picture. They all had their blades pointed towards him. They were all young in the photograph. Now he remembered when this photo had been taken. It had been taken after the tournament in which they had all taken part and Kaira had been victorious in the whole tournament. Kaira walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I still remember the tournament, it's like it only happened yesterday. I still couldn't believe that I beat you. It was amazing. I still have the trophy, there it is." Kai turned to where Kaira was pointing her finger. There were lots of trophies there both beyblading and figure skating.

"So what was it that you wanted to ask me?"

"Nothing, lets just go and find William." With that Kai walked out of the room.

"Will Kai ever open up to me? Well it won't be any time sooner."

**Well there you have chapter 16. Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	17. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:**** Here's chapter 17 and I hope you enjoy it plus please read and review. Thanks in advance. **

**Chapter 17**

Kai and Kaira entered the kitchen to find that William wasn't there except for the cook and Tyson who was stuffing his mouth.

"Tyson!!! There are other people in this house and they all need to have food so stop stuffing your face and—she turned her head to find Daichi coming out of the storeroom with lots of dry food. "Stop this at once!! You've already had enough food for two days.

Charles I give you permission to hide the food from these two boys. Whatever you do don't give them after breakfast, lunch and dinner snacks." With that Kai and Kaira left the room but Kaira stopped at the door, "Oh!! Charles have you seen William?"

"No ma'am not since you arrived."

"Thank you Charles but if you see him please tell him we're looking for him." With that they finally walked out of the kitchen and heard Tyson scream along with Daichi as their food was snatched away.

"Well this means he has to be somewhere outside or cleaning up the place somewhere inside."

"Were are not going to be searching the whole place, are we?"

"Of course not, only the places where he is likely to be."

"Which is?"

"The whole mansion." She gave a small smile when she said this. Kai sweat dropped and didn't like the idea of searching the whole house. "But I don't know, I have this feeling that he's in the attic. Doing work some work there."

"Then lets check that place out first." With that they started climbing the stairs. They turned right and walked till the end of the corridor where they found a door. Kaira reached out to open the door but stopped mid way, Kai had the same feeling she had.

"We were never allowed to go up there. I don't know but I have a strange feeling that we shouldn't." Kaira still didn't know what to do. Her hand was still in the air not at all ready to open the door.

Kai grabbed her hand and pressed both their hands against the doorknob, "We have nothing to be afraid of now." With that they opened the door. Kaira felt heat rising in her cheeks but as soon as Kai let go of her hand and started climbing the stairs that lead to the attic she felt more relaxed. She followed Kai up the stairs and found that the door was already open.

"Well, I think we found him." They walked inside the room to find William dusting and sweeping the place. When he saw them he was a bit startled. "Ma'am Kaira, Master Kai. What brings you up here?"

"William we came to ask you something. If it's alright could you stop your cleaning for sometime and help us with our problems?"

"Of course. What is that troubles you?"

"We want to ask you something, something that might help us. You see since you've been with us since we were infants it's quite likely that you know almost everything. We want to know something that connected us back in the past. You see our bit beasts are not listening to us anymore. The tournaments is coming up and were both teamed up together, we could loose the battle and we can't afford that. So do you know anything?"

"Well there are a lot of things that connect the two of you. One of them is that both of you are engaged to each other." Kai had been leaning against the wall when Kaira had been talking and when William had spoken it had caused him to realize what he had said, "Except that. I don't think were engaged anymore since Voltaire or our parents are not present anymore." Kaira looked at him with a puzzled look on her face but Kai didn't make eye contact with her, actually he didn't even turn his head to look at her.

"Of course, that was a long time ago. Then there was always the friendship both of you shared. There were also feelings you both shared towards each other. It could be that they helped you in battle."

"Friendship might help since we aren't that close since Kai left but I don't know about the feelings part. I never shared any deep feelings towards Kai. He was always like my brother."

"Yeah same here. Kaira was just a very close friend."

"I don't know about you Ma'am Kaira but I think Master Kai is not fully honest. Master Kai I think you are forgetting the little chat we had years back before the beyblade tournament in which both of you took part but Ma'am Kaira came out victorious." At that very moment before Kai could answer the bell to the door rang, "I'll go and see who it is and when I come back I want to know everything." With that Kaira left and Kai stood there all alone with William.

"William what is this all about? I don't remember talking to you about my feelings and I don't even remember having any feelings towards Kaira."

"Master Kai, you might have forgotten but before the battle you talked to me. You told me about all your feelings and you also said that if you won against Kaira she might not talk to you, that's why you let her win the tournament. You had told me that you were going to act hurt so that Kaira doesn't suspect anything. It was also Ma'am Kaira's birthday that day the thing you did, well practically everyone saw it but never mentioned it. That's what triggered the idea of your engagement."

Kai now remembered everything and could feel the heat rising in his cheeks but thanks to the little light in the room it stayed hidden.

* * *

"Hey Tala." Kaira gave Tala a hug, "What brings you here?"

"Hey!!" He returned the hug. "Just dropped by and I also need to talk to Kai about something very important."

"Sure I'll call him but how did you find out Kai was here?"

"Well lets just say a bird told me that the heir had returned." Both of them smiled.

"I'll be down in a minute." With that Kaira walked all the way to the attic. Before she entered the attic she heard, "Look William, Kaira doesn't need to know anything. I think I've figured out the problem. I trust you like I had trusted you years ago. All you have to do—he had been interrupted by Kaira who had entered the room.

"Kai Tala is here and he needs to talk to you about something very important. He's waiting downstairs."

"_Tala… what's he doing here and what's so important?"_ With that Kai left and so did Kaira, "Thanks William."

"Anytime. I am glad I was of assistance."

**Well there you have it folks, Chapter 17. Hope you liked it plus what do you think the important news is? I have an idea why don't you send me your guesses and wait patiently for the next chapter. Please review!!!!!!!**


	18. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:**** Hey people thanks for reviewing but I'm not getting enough reviews like I was getting in my previous chapters so please at least 5 reviews per chapter would be great. Anyways here is chapter 18. Hope you like I and please read and review. The important news will change the whole plot but it will make the story more interesting.**

**Chapter 18**

Tala saw something that he had never noticed before when he saw Kai and Kaira comedown together. _"Man, they make a cute couple and I think their perfect for each other, but that'll only be possible if Kai breaks the ice that has formed around his heart."_

"Hey Kai."

No answer.

"I need to talk to you about something very important……………. Privately." Both of them turned their gaze towards Kaira that gave her the idea that they didn't want her in the conversation.

"Fine, I'm leaving." With that Kaira walked into the lounge where the rest of the team was.

"She's really beautiful, isn't she?"

"_Yeah!!"_ Kai thought to himself, _"What??? Did I just say that?? Oh god!!"_

"What's the important news?" Kai snapped back into reality from his thoughts.

"Oh, sorry. Lets talk outside." With that Tala started walking towards the main door and went outside. Kai joined him but both of them didn't stop walking.

"Kai I only came here to tell you something very important. Something that is connected with all of us, you know Ian, Bryan, and Spencer, you and me but this time it has something to do with Kaira also.

Kai Voltaire is back and Boris is working for him once again." As soon as these words left Tala's mouth Kai stopped walking and stood there in shock.

"Kai you know what this means, right? We have to protect Kaira at any cost. She is more danger than all of us. This because she has no idea of Voltaire's madness and she still loves him as a grandfather. You have no idea how thrilled she is going to be when she is going to set eyes on him. We have to protect her from him and we have to make her believe us about the stuff Voltaire did."

"Is that all?"

"Kai this is really important and you're taking it as if it's nothing." With that Kai started walking towards the door.

Tala ran over to Kai and stopped him in his tracks, "Kai!!! Kaira's life could be in danger."

"Yes I know and I heard you the first time." Kai passed Tala and continued his walk towards the door.

"Fine!! Bye." With that Tala left the grounds and walked away in another direction.

"_If what Tala is saying is true then Kaira is in a lot of danger. I have to think of a way to keep Voltaire and Boris away from her but how—_Tyson interrupted his thoughts and Daichi's fighting and all the noise came from the dining room. As he entered the dining room he saw Kaira, Kia, Ray, Max, Hilary and Kenny all eating their dinner and not paying any attention to the fight that was taking place. Kai saw an empty seat and it reminded him something about it. Of course that was his seat. He always sat there; nobody was allowed to sit there only Kai could sit there.

"Kai walked past Tyson and Daichi, and took a seat on his chair. They quietly ate and one by one left the table not in any mood to listen to Tyson and Daichi's bickering. When Tyson and Daichi finally realized that no one had stopped them from fighting and had quickly eaten and left they also left the dining room.

As Kaira was climbing the stairs Kia came and stood right next to her, "Hey Kaira I think you should practice a little more before you go to bed or get tired."

"Sure I was just going to head down there myself. Maybe we could practice the moves I am going to use at the Nationals."

"Yeah, that sounds perfect. I'll be waiting downstairs for you so hurry up." With that Kaira started climbing the stairs even faster.

She reached the rink in five minutes and got dressed in her practice dress in about two minutes.

"I'm ready. Lets do this."

"Alright what you have to do is that you'll first circle the whole rink when the song begins and then you'll do a triple spin jump at least three times. Lets just start with this first."

Kia started the song that happened to be perfect for her performance, "Wait!!! Lets change the steps. You'll make two rounds around the rink and then you'll spin in the middle of the ice. When the song picks up speed you'll make the jumps, you know three spins at least two or three jumps. Come on lets try it."

With that Kia once again played the song and Kaira started her skating,

Grew up in a small town  
and when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
and if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)Two perfect circles,

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I'd pray (I would pray)  
I could breakaway

A perfect spin with her arms stretched out as if she were actually reaching out,

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky  
I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
and breakaway

Three, triple spin jumps perfect with perfect landing.

"Stop!! That was perfect Kaira. Now lets see what you'll do after that.

Well that's chapter 18. Hope you liked it plus please send your comments. Help me with Kaira's performance, please. I know I am a figure skater myself but I am a bit confused and out of ideas for now. I guess I'll just have to watch some performances. Anyways please review. Thanks in advance. 


	19. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: ****EeeeeeeH!!!! Thanks for all the reviews. Its good to know that all of you like my story. Here's chapter 19 and hope you like it. Plus please read and review. Thanks in advance.**

**Chapter 19**

"Wow!!! That was amazing." Everyone was there. They had joined Kia sometime when Kaira was going over her whole performance one last time. Kaira had no idea they were there. She had been so involved in her skating that she hadn't notice them enter the room.

"Well it was nothing actually. I mean I'm not that good." Kaira said rubbing her neck a sheepish smile on her face. Kai was also there and so was Ray but they were too busy controlling their thoughts.

Ray 

"_Man she was amazing. Just perfect. I don't know why but I always feel heated when I'm around her. Is it because I'm growing feelings for her?"_

Kai 

"She was so beautiful on the ice, just like mother used to be. She is so beautiful. Oh god Kai!! Get a hold of your thoughts. You're not supposed to be thinking like this. She is so elegant and perfect. So graceful, just like a swan. Oh god Kai!! Stop thinking like that."

"Just one more thing Kaira. I thought about the end and got a really good idea. Why not you do a spinning jump and then when you land, towards the end of the song a sit spin."

"I don't know it's a little hard. Spinning the whole time could make me fall or make me feel dizzy."

"Could you at least try?"

"Alright but after this we end practice."

"Yeah sure."

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn**

"Wait I have something else in mind, how about you do three turns, then do a catch foot lay-back spin, followed by a sit spin and then finish of your performance with a rotation in the air. That would make it look perfect."

"Fine lets do it."

**Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging with revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me  
But gotta keep movin' on  
Movin' on, fly away  
Breakaway  
**

She did three turns. Three turns is actually when you make a 3.

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
(Tell you goodbye)  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
**

She then did a catch foot layback spin.

**Out of the darkness and into the sun  
(Into the sun)  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
and breakaway  
Breakaway  
Breakaway**

Kaira finally finishes her performance with the song. She first does a sit spin and then takes a jump and spins in mid air, and lands perfectly on the ground. As soon as she stops everyone starts clapping. Even though it was practice it looked more like the real thing.

"That was perfect Kaira. Now that you are done with practice and are completely ready for the Nationals, no more practice till the last day."

"Great that gives me time to find out the problem between Kai and my bit beast." Kaira got off the ice and took of her skates. She walked over to the lockers; since everyone had left she quickly changed into her normal everyday clothes and got out of the room. As she came out she found that everyone had left for his or her rooms except for Kai who was in the lounge and was just sitting there, and reading a book. "Wow!! Kai never liked to read when he was young. I guess people change over the time."

"Hey Kai what are you reading?" Kai didn't bother answering. He was just reading quietly. Kaira came closer towards the book and read the title of the book. It was in Russian and oh my god it had their family name written on it.

"Is that our family history? Wow I didn't know we had that book."

"Neither did I. I found it in my father's study." Kai had finally answered but had not averted his gaze from the book.

"Hey so what's the thing you are hiding from me and are keeping it a secret with William? Kai was a bit startled with the question. He had no idea that she heard their conversation.

"Its alright if you don't want to tell me. Anyways good night." With that Kaira got up and walked towards the entrance of the lounge but before she took another step everything went dark.

"Well this has happened for the first time."

"What!?!? This is the first time. This has never happened before?" Kai got worried. He kept his book aside and shouted to Kaira, "DON"T MOVE!!!!!!!" Before she could ask what was going on Kai had caught hold of her waist and stood next to her.

"Wohh!!" They lost balance and landed on each other but the most interesting thing was that when he fell their lips met and it turned out to be an accidental kiss. At that very moment the electricity returned, they got away from each other and stood up, both blushing a great deal. Kai was rubbing his neck was looking away trying not to make eye contact with Kaira, while Kaira was looking down at her feet with a deep shade colour of red on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I never meant this to happen."

"It's alright but why did you grab a hold of me as if I was in danger. Is there something you're hiding from me? Kai you can tell me."

"There's nothing that I'm hiding. Its getting late we should get to bed, because tomorrows going to be a tough day." With that Kai went to get his book and before Kaira could turn her head to look at him he wasn't there, instead he was climbing the stairs. Kaira started following him up the stairs but they parted when they reached their rooms.

"So that's what happens when the electricity is not there. Interesting." It was William and he was standing next to the fuse board. He had witnessed everything that took place between Kai and Kaira. He had a smile on his face the whole time.

Kaira was in her room and she was still standing at the door. She was actually leaning against the door and she a small smile face on her face.

"Wow!! Never knew that would happen. Kai is defiantly changing but then it was just an accident. Well…it was amazing while it lasted."

Kai was also in his room but instead he was sitting on his bed, "That should have never happened but that was amazing. I loved that moment we had downstairs. STOP!!!! Think like that, KAI!!"

"Well let's see what tomorrow is going to be like. Lets hope nothing like this happens again because the relation will never work, if we even have one but I've seen Ray when he's around Kaira, maybe he likes her. Well I guess Kaira will be happier with Ray."

**Well what do you think of the 19****th**** chapter. Anyways please review and send me all your critics. Hope you liked my chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Plus if you want pics showing what very move does then tell me.**


	20. Chapter 21

**Author's Note:**** Well here's chapter 20, isn't this cool? Anyways please read and review. From this chapter and onwards there will be some action plus secrets will be revealed. Lets get on with the chapter.**

Chapter 20 

"Come on out Dranzer!!!"

"You too Frostic!!"

Both bit beasts came out of their blades.

"Wow!! Their readings are better today. This might actually work." Kenny started reading the results their bit beasts were giving.

"What do you mean Kenny?"

"Well Tyson, by the looks of it Dranzer and Frostic seem to be in perfect condition to finally listen to their owners."

"Come on Dranzer, attack!!"

"You too Frostic!!!" Both blades picked up speed and clashed into each other.

"Finally we can battle." The battle was getting very fierce and heated. Both bladders were concentrating on their battle and their blades; a blink of an eye would make either lose.

"Come on Frostic!!! Ice daggers!!!" Before Kai could shout for a counter, Dranzer was being attacked with daggers of sharp ice. It was pelting Dranzer's wings and Kai was also feeling pain.

"Had enough Kai?"

"In your dreams. Dranzer Volcano Emission!!!!" All the daggers melted away and it looked as if Frostic was melting away with the heat.

"Frostic Blizzard!!!!" All the fire was being blown away to some distance.

"Don't back down Dranzer." Both bit beasts were fighting over space, but their attacks were quite balanced.

"Come on FROSTIC / DRANZER!!!" Both Kaira and Kai said together. When suddenly there was a blast and smoke was everywhere. As soon as the smoke cleared all the action had resulted into a………………………………………draw.

When out of nowhere there was the sound of clapping and then out of nowhere two men showed up.

"Bravo!!! My favorite grandchildren still have it in them. Didn't I tell you Boris, they are very skilled and strong beybladers." While the oldest and the most expensively dressed said all of this he had a smirk on his face.

Every one's mouths fell open well except for Kai's who instead stood there with anger and hatred for the person who stood in front of him. Kaira's eyes were filled with tears, "Grandfather Voltaire." She ran over to him and embraced him in a hug. Voltaire returned the hug.

"Ah! Kaira, my child. I have missed you so much and will Kai not come and give a hug to his grandfather?" Kaira turned her head towards Kai; he was trying really hard to control his anger. Of course this meant Tala had been right all along, "You are no grandfather of mine."

"Kai!!" Kaira was shocked with the way Kai had replied. As far as she knew he had always loved his grandfather very much.

"No it's the truth. This person is not my grandfather. He never gave me the love a grandfather is supposed to give. I always loved him but all he did was use me. What is it this time? I already destroyed Black Dranzer so it can't be that or maybe you found a way to recreate it and are now here for Kaira's help. Well which one is it? Tell me are there still kids at the Balkov Abbey? Are you still brain washing their minds that they'll become great bladders some day?"

Kaira had been listening to every word that Kai had said and she couldn't hear them any longer, "That's enough!! Why are you talking like this Kai? You always loved grandfather then why are you talking like this? He has finally returned and you aren't happy instead you are blaming him for stuff that is unreal. Where is the respect you had for him? I don't think your parents will be happy with your reaction towards grandfather. Why don't you just welcome him and love him just like you used to years ago before you left?" Voltaire was smiling the whole time because of Kaira, who so foolishly was siding with him and was fighting with Kai for him.

"Do what you want to do but I will never love him like I did when we were young. He never deserved that love and lost it himself. If you know what's right don't follow him or take his side. He'll do the same things he did to me."

"Kaira sorry for butting into your personal life but Kai is right and I'm with him in this one."

"Yeah me too." Max and Kenny sided with Tyson also.

"I don't know about your grandfather but I know Boris, if what Kai is saying is true than I have no choice but to side with him too." Hilary had met Boris last year and had witnessed all the crazy thing he had done to Brooklyn.

"Kaira I know how you feel but the person you are siding with is not what you think of a perfect, full of affection grandfather. Kaira trust me I've seen what Kai went through three years ago and what Tala also went through with him." Ray didn't know how to get Kaira out of this situation but he also had side with Kai because he was right and he didn't want to see Kaira hurt by this mad man.

"I thought you were my friends but I guess I was mistaken. I never had friends after Kai, Tala and the rest of them left. I'm just used to all of this. Kai and the others left me a long time ago and you are leaving me. I don't care; you can do what you want. He is my grandfather and I will never leave his side." Kaira was looking at her feet the whole time and tears were falling from her eyes.

"We're not leaving you Kaira. We are just stopping you from choosing the wrong path." Ray was feeling sorry for Kaira and his feelings were taking place here.

"Oh sure Ray. I guess leaving your friends side is not leaving. I totally understand what you're saying. Its not like this hasn't happened before."

Everyone was silent. They had heard quite enough. They never knew Kaira had had such a lonely and painful past but they couldn't help her because Kai was right and Kaira was just siding with the wrong guy.

Everyone had gone inside, actually following Kai except for Kaira.

"Well grand daughter I think you should come with us to the abbey. Maybe you should play for our team in the tournament. We'll come and pick you up tomorrow morning, a little early."

"I can't join your team because I'm already on their team."

"You're still on the team with them after what they just did to you? If you ask me they don't deserve someone as strong on their team and you don't deserve friends like them."

"Yes but—

"Kaira I'm just saying this for your own well being and because I care about you."

"I know but it won't be right to leave them."

"Oh, so them leaving you was alright? Kaira what they did was wrong and you should make them realize that."

"You're right. I'm sorry I retaliated so much. I'll join your team."

With that Voltaire and Boris left. When they were some distance away from the mansion, "Phase 1 complete!!!"

**So what do you think of Chapter 20? Please review and send me your critics. I need at least 5 reviews before I update the next chapter, sorry but that's the way it is. Thanks in advance. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	21. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:**** Well sorry for the delay but since I've got holidays now I might update faster. Anyways thanks for all the reviews and I hope I get the same amount of reviews in my future chapters and maybe stories. Please read and review. Thanks in advance and well let's go on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 21**

After the huge fight that took place after mornings practice had lead to drastic measures. Kaira was not ready to believe anyone when her grandfather was concerned not even Kai who had so desperately tried to tell Kaira that Voltaire was not the right choice but she had been so blinded by the possibility that he still loves her.

Kaira was sitting on her bed and was lost in her thoughts, _"Why did Kai say stuff like those outside? Maybe they are right about Voltaire but he's my grandfather, how can I not believe him? After such a long time I finally meet him and then everyone is trying to make me hate him but nobody can make me change my mind; but what if I'm wrong? I don't know why my heart keeps telling me that what I'm doing is wrong but my mind is telling me that I'm perfectly correct. Which one should I believe?"_

Kai who had very rudely barged into the room had interrupted Kaira's thoughts. Kaira jerked her head and stood up, "Ever heard of knocking?"

"No but ever heard that maybe just maybe that your friends might be right?"

"Can't say I have."

"Kaira what don't you get, Voltaire is evil. He is not the type of grandfather you think he is. Why don't you believe us? All of us told you what kind of person he has become and I can call more people who know what kind of person Voltaire is."

"No matter how many people you bring to me Kai I will never go against my grandfather and neither should you be."

"I quit!! I can't stop you from going on the wrong path and neither can I protect you if you yourself want to enter danger. I don't think you're this dumb when so many people are telling you that the person that you are looking up to is evil." Kai took a step closer to her and cupped her face in his hands. "Trust me Kaira he is evil. I used to think the same way that you are thinking of right now but look where it got me. I lost my parents, I wasn't there for my sister and left my dearest friends and became a loner. Kaira do you want the same things to happen to you too? I care—

"That's enough Kai." She jerked her head out of Kai's hands. "He's my grandfather and I love him. How do I know that you're not lying? Kai just let me know one thing, why do you keep blaming him for something he hasn't done? Just because he never gave you the love he had for me doesn't mean you take him away from me."

"You think I'm doing this for jealousy! What is wrong with you? Your mind has been clouded with his unreal love. Fine if you don't believe me then you might believe your parents." With that Kai through a book on her bed and walked out of the room.

Kaira picked up the book from her bed and opened it. She started flipping through the pages when something caught her eyes. It was an envelope with something inside it. It had been addressed to her. When Kaira turned the envelope to open it she saw the seal and recognized it at once. It was her father's seal that he used when he would be securing his letters.

She finally opened her letter and started reading.

"My dearest daughter, Kaira.

If you are reading this letter then we (your mother and father) have failed in protecting you any longer. It's now up to you to protect your self and Kia. I still believe that Kai is still out there and its up to you to find him. It's best that you find him as soon as possible and tell Kia the truth. I think it would be best that we no longer kept this secret from her.

_Things might have changed since we left but at least you'll have your best friend and fiancé with you only if you're able to find him. Kaira my child its best that we inform you about your grandfather. We know how much you love him but it would bring you nowhere but give you pain. He is not what all grandfathers are supposed to be like. We are only telling you this because we love you and want to keep you safe. You have an example right in front of you. Look what happened to Kai. He was also blinded with that love and was lead to things that were unthinkable and now we have no idea where he is. Your grandfather is not a good man. He abuses children into thinking that they can actually be undefeatable but he is only using them for his own pleasures._

_Kaira we want you keep in mind that you stay away from your grandfather, find Kai and tell Kia the truth but always remember that we love you and will always be there with you no matter where you are._

_Kaira there is also one thing you should know because it is very important. You're not our real child. We never had children so we adopted you at a very young age. You might be hating us right now for not telling you this before but we still loved you no matter what even though you weren't our child. Plus no one in the family knows about this except for Kai's parents. Sweet heart we are sorry but just remember everything we have told you. Now I'm ending me letter but I still love you a lot and you will always remain my princess even though you never liked me calling you that._

_Love Father."_

Tears were literally rolling down her cheeks. This letter had hurt her and never had she thought that she would have been adopted. "Why!! Why!! My life has been ruined and I never belonged to this family. They were all right and I was wrong the whole time. They were only trying to protect me and I shouted back at them all." Her tears had turned into a dreadful sob. Kia who had been passing her room at that came bent down too her. Kaira's face was in her hands and she was still crying.

"What's wrong Kaira? Why are you crying? Kaira is everything alright?" Kaira didn't answer back but she still kept crying. Kia did her best to console her but it wasn't working so she finally got up and walked out of the room, she went straight downstairs where the rest of the team was.

"What have you done to Kaira!?!?!?!" Kia was really angry.

"What do you mean?" Tyson was the one who answered back.

"You know very well what I'm talking about."

"No we don't now tell us what's wrong." Kai was the one who answered this time.

"Why the hell is Kaira crying up in her room? I'm sure you did something to upset her. She never breaks down into sobs for no reason and this is the first time I'm seeing her cry so it has to do something with you guys."

"Are you crazy? We haven't even talked to Kaira since this morning after practice. So don't blame us for something we didn't do." It was Tyson's loud mouth that did the trick. Kia was screaming at the top her lungs, **"DON'T YOU GIVE ME THAT!!! WHAT EVER HAPPENED TO MY SISTER MIGHT HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH YOU, MR. SMARTYPANTS." **With that Kia left for Kaira's room again. When she finally got there she saw that there was no sign of her.

"Oh god, NO!!!" She ran out of her room and checked everywhere upstairs but she was nowhere. She ran downstairs and looked everywhere, "She's not in her room." Kai who had stood up to check on Kaira and go and talk to her stood there shocked with everyone else.

"What do you mean she isn't in her room!?!"

**Well what do you think of chapter 21? Please review and send me all your critics. This time I want 5-6 reviews, Thanks in advance.**


	22. Chapter 23

**Author's Note:**** Thanks for reviewing in the last chapter and its good to know that all of you still like it and are still with me while I continue writing my story. Just to let you know that after this story is finished there will be a sequel to it and I've already thought of it. Anyways please read and review, plus thanks in advance. Lets get on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 22**

"Where could she have gone?" Tyson asked.

"No idea." Ray answered.

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets split up and locate her." Hilary was very worried about Kaira. During her stay with her they had grown a bond together.

"Do you realize how big Moscow is? She could be anywhere right now." Kenny was equally worried but didn't look on the bright side.

"Well this wouldn't have happened if you didn't make her cry in the first place." Kia was really angry with Tyson and kept blaming him.

"I already told you I have nothing to do with this." Tyson was now really angry with Kia for accusing him.

Kai had already stepped outside when he called out, "Do you guys want to find Kaira or not?" With that all of them joined him outside and went in their separate directions. Kai stopped half way and went back inside the mansion. The others had already left in a hurry. _"Maybe this has to do with the letter I gave her from her parents."_ With that Kai ran up the stairs and entered Kaira's room. On the floor he found a piece of paper. He picked it up and read it. He was so shocked at what he read. He couldn't believe his eyes, _"How could this happen? She must have been devastated when she read the letter."_ Kai ran out of the room and downstairs, out of the house and on the street. _"Where the hell are you Kaira? I have to find her fast before she does something drastic."_

They were all racing around looking for Kaira but couldn't find her. Ray was really worried and so was Kai.

Kai had already gone to very place where he thought that he'd find Kaira but he had no luck.

Somewhere else Kaira was walking and was still crying but she had stopped sobbing. Now only tears fell from her eyes.

I gotta say what's in my mind  
Something about us  
doesn't seem right these days  
life keeps getting in the way  
Whenever we try, somehow the plan  
is always rearranged  
It's so hard to say  
But I've gotta do what's best for me  
You'll be ok.  
I've gotto move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this  
world someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own away  
Don't wanna leave it all behind  
But I get my hopes up  
and I watch them fall everytime  
Another colour turns to grey  
and it's just too hard to watch it all  
slowly fade away  
I'm leaving today 'cause I've  
gotta do what's best for me  
you'll be ok.  
I've gotto move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
we might find our place in this  
world someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own away 

Finally Kai found Kaira. He stopped in front of her.

What about us?  
What about everything we've been through?

What about trust? 

**You know I never wanted to hurt you**

**And what about me?**

**What am I supposed to do?**

Kaira saw him in front of her and then she couldn't control herself, she ran to him and embraced him. "I'm so sorry Kai. I should have trusted you but now I know that the truth is that I was never part of this family and that grandfather never truly loved me he just wanted to use me."

Kai embraced her back but it only stayed there for a little while because Kaira let go him and dropped her head.

**I gotta leave but I'll miss you**

I'll miss you

**So  
I've got to move on and be who I am**

**Why do you have to go?**

**I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand**

**I'm trying to understand**

We might find our place in this  
world someday  
but at least for now 

**I want you to stay**

**I wanna go my own way  
I've gotto move on and be who I am**

What about us?

I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand

I'm trying to understand

**We might find our place in this  
world someday  
but at least for now  
I gotta go my own way  
I gotta go my own way  
I gotta go my own way**

"Kai I'm leaving. I don't belong in this family because I was never part of it."

"What? Why? Just because you were adopted it doesn't mean that you leave. You have a sister who is really worried about you, William who really cares about you, teammates who are worried sick about you and you have me." All this time Kaira had been slowly shaking her head but at this she raised her head.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I really care about you. If you left I don't what I'd do. Kaira I really need you in my life."

"Kai I don't understand."

"I love you Kaira." With that Kai brought his lips to Kaira's. It was the most amazing feeling they had ever felt. Kaira was lost in fantasy. She never knew that Kai cared for her or even loved her. After sometime they separated.

"Kaira I've always had a crush on you from when we were young till now after I finally met you."

"Kai I've also felt the same way about you."

All the time since Kai had found Kaira someone had been watching his or her every move and that somebody was…. Ray. He felt heart broken but he had already known that Kaira had always had a soft spot for Kai but he always thought that a miracle could happen and maybe then Kaira could be his but now that was impossible. Still he was happy for his closest friend that finally he found true love and has opened up a bit.

**Well there you have it, chapter 22. Hope you liked it? Anyways please leave your reviews and this time I want at least 7 reviews. Thanks and so sorry I'm getting really demanding but that's in the life of an author, to get as many reviews as possible. **

**  
**


	23. Chapter 24

**Author's Note:**** Thanks all of you for reviewing. Its good to know that so many people like my story. Well let's start chapter 23 and please read and review. Like I told you in the last chapter, in my note that there will be a sequel to this story so I would like it that you send me all your ideas and also guesses on the next story.**

**Chapter 23**

"There you are. Kaira I was so worried about you." It was Kia and as soon as she had seen Kaira she had rushed to her. She was hugging her too tightly from the fear that Kaira might slip away and runaway.

"Kia I'm fine but can you let go of me before I suffocate?" It was really hard for Kaira to take these words out of her mouth but she had to. Kai smiled at this but it soon disappeared as he saw the rest of the team walking over to them. As soon as Kia saw Tyson walking towards them, "It was Tyson, wasn't it? You can tell me everything because I can kill him if you like."

"No Kaira it wasn't Tyson. It wasn't anyone's fault."

"Then why were you crying?" Max asked impatiently.

"Um…. Well…Its freezing out here lets go back home and then I'll tell you everything." With that she started walking. She had only stalled because she didn't know what to tell them and wanted to find sometime to think of an excuse.

"Wait! Before we go any further I just want to tell you guys that I'm sorry for not believing you and that I'm really sorry."

"Apology accepted." Ray was the one who answered first.

"Really after all the stuff I said to you guys but I totally understand if you don't want to forgive me."

"We told you we forgive you." Kai had answered keeping his hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks so much. You really are the greatest of friends."

"What is this all about anyway?" Kia wanted to know because she had not been present during practice that morning.

"Well it's a long story and I have no intention to remember it. Lets just say we had a little misunderstanding."

"Whatever. Can we just go home so I can find out about the reason why you were crying?"

"Yeah well I have to do something about this." Kaira muttered to herself.

They finally reached the mansion and ran inside because it had started snowing really heavily and if they stayed outside any longer they would for sure have been frozen.

They all climbed the stairs and went to their respective rooms. While Kai was walking over to his room an arm caught hold of his and pulled him into a corner. Well what do you know it was Kaira and she looked really worried and confused?

"What's wrong now?" Kai had certainly been startled by this action and had no idea why Kaira had done this.

"Its nothing…just…that I think its time we told Kia about…well the truth. What do you think?"

"I don't know. She was awfully worried about you and any minute she going to come up to you to ask about what happened earlier. I think we should leave this topic for sometime, anyways have you thought about what you're going to tell them."

"Well…Oh My God I don't have any idea about what I'm going to tell them. Kai you have to help me!"

Kai was afraid this was coming towards him. He had no idea how to help her but couldn't say no either.

"I don't know what to do. Kaira you should have thought about this before you ran."

"Oh sure…I actually had other things on my mind you know about me being adopted." As she said this tears started to fill up in her eyes.

"Kaira please don't start crying again. If anyone sees then they will for sure not leave you until you tell them everything." Kai held her by her shoulders.

"I can't help it Kai. I didn't know I was adopted and worst of all no one else knew except for your parents and mine of course. You don't know how it feels to lied all your life and finally get to know the truth."

"You're right I don't know how it feels but I know what you're going through. You just need to stay strong because what were going to tell Kia is going to be hard for her and she might feel the same way you feel right now." Kai took her into an embrace and Kaira stopped her tears with some difficulty.

"You're right Kai. Lets just tell her about this tonight because I can't live with the lie anymore."

"As you wish." With that they walked towards their rooms with their hands in each other's and parted only when they came up to their rooms. Before going inside her room Kaira kissed Kai, which he had, no idea was coming. It was short and sweet, and Kaira herself was startled by her boldness but now she was happier then ever before. She entered her room and closed the door behind her. Kai just smiled and also entered his room but was shocked when he found Kia sitting there on his bed. She had obviously been waiting for Kai and had a serious look on her face.

"You! What are you doing here?"

"I have a name and I'd like it if you used it."

"Sure, I'll use it if you tell me what you're doing in my room?"

"Well if you must know I came here to talk to you."

"Well I'm not in the mood for any questions."

"I don't care what mood you are in all I know is that I have a question for you and I want it answered. What's wrong with my sister? Kai I saw you both together earlier when we located her and I want to know what's going on."

"Well that's none of your business. You don't need to know what's going on between us but if you do want to know what's wrong with her why don't you go ask her yourself."

"You think I'm dumb? I perfectly know why Kaira didn't tell me the minute I asked her the question and why she insisted to tell us at home."

"I don't have anything to tell you so if you don't mind I'd like it if you left my room."

"Fine, but I will find out." With that she opened the door and walked out banging the door to shut it. Kai sighed when she finally left. He sat on his bed and held his head in his hands, _"What are we going to do? It's going to be even harder to tell her the truth now and she's already suspecting us. Man she's got my mother's instincts."_

**Well there you have chapter 23. Hope you liked it and I'm also ready to receive once again at least six reviews. Anyways send me all your critics and in the reviews please send me the thing I asked for in the beginning of the chapter.**


	24. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: ****Thank you all for reviewing and its good to know that my reviewers are still with my story and me. Lets just continue with the story but before I forget I need some Ocs for the beyblade tournament, so I'd really appreciate it if you sent me some characters to use in my story.**

Chapter 24 

"Lets just go and talk to Kia." Kai had straight away come to Kaira's room right after Kia had left his.

"I don't know Kaira, I don't think we should tell her."

"I know Kai but its what fat…father wanted. Lets just say that it was his dieing wish and plus I can't live with this lie anymore. Don't you want your sister back?"

"Of course I want her back it's just that…she seemed pretty angry then and we don't know how she'll react."

"Yes I know but…" She kept her hand on his shoulder, "Its better that she finds out the truth."

"Alright lets do this!" Kaira was really happy and she gave Kai a kiss on his cheek and hugged him.

"Lets go!" With that they left Kaira's room and walked over to Kia's. Kaira knocked on her door but she got no answer. After knocking for sometime she just gave and opened the door to find that Kia wasn't in her room.

"If she isn't in her room then she must be downstairs. Lets go." With that Kaira went downstairs with Kai walking behind her. He was in no hurry to catch up with her.

She wasn't even in the living room and kitchen which left only one place…ice rink.

As Kaira opened the door she found that Kia was sitting on a chair scribbling something down on a piece of paper. She saw Kaira and called out to her, "There you are. Where have you been? I thought you had promised me one last practice before the Nationals."

"Kia we need to talk."

"Well it can wait because I want you to pract— She saw Kai enter the room.

"What is he doing here?"

"We're here to talk to you. Now if you'd just forget about practice for sometime then that would be great."

"Then start now because I don't have the whole day."

"Kia this is important for you to know. It's sort of about your past. Father told me to tell you as soon as Kai came back and well he's here."

"What has my past got to do anything with him? He wasn't even in my past."

"Yes I agree that he wasn't there in your past but you guys share a relation. Kia he's your…your…brother."

"What???? Look if this is a joke please stop because it's not funny." She walked over to Kaira and when Kaira looked into her eyes she could see fear and worry.

"Its not a joke. It's the truth." Kaira took Kia's hands into hers'.

"You're lying." She shook her head and tears started falling from her eyes. Kai saw this pain and spoke up, "It is the truth. I was shocked at first too when Kaira told me but you had no family present at that moment to care of you." Kia was listening to Kai the whole time when he was talking. She still shook her head, "Please say it isn't true, please!"

"Kia we can't say that because it is the truth." Kia was still shaking her head in a 'no that can't be true' way. She was not ready to actually believe them but a part of her told her that they were telling the truth. Tears were still falling but at a much faster rate.

She stopped shaking her head and stared at her feet. She was really angry and sad. Tears were still falling.

"How could you? How could you!?!?" She finally came face to face with Kaira. Her eyes filled with hatred. Kaira was shocked by all the hatred she saw for herself in Kia's eyes. Kia jerked her hands out of Kaira's and through the paper she was working on the floor. With that she started walking towards the door. Before she left she said a final thing that sting Kaira straight in her heart, "I hate you!!" A tear trickled down her face. Kaira knew this was going to come her way but she never thought that Kia would hate her.

Kai saw the sadness in Kaira's eyes so he took her into an embrace. As soon as Kaira came into his arms tears started falling at a very fast rate. "Kai I never knew she'd hate me. What I did was for her own sake. I didn't do anything wrong, did I?"

"Of course you didn't do anything wrong. What you did was the right thing. Telling her the truth was the right thing."

"Then why do I feel bad about it?"

"Its just that you're too attached to Kia and you feel sorry for her. There's nothing wrong in being to attached to her it's just that since Kia feels really sad and angry that's why you're blaming yourself for making her feel like that." Their embrace only lasted for a little while because William came in and interrupted them.

"Ma'am Kaira, Master Kai—but he stopped when he saw Kaira and Kai in each others arms. Both of them were shocked when they heard William's voice. They quickly parted and stood there blushing. When they finally regained their completions they asked what was it that made William come looking for them.

"Yes Ma'am its about Ma'am Kia she is leaving."

"What???" Both of them shouted together. They ran out of the room to find that Kia was walking out of the main doors with a bag in her hand.

"Kia stop! Where are you going? You can't leave. Please Kia don't leave." Kaira shouted to her before she came face to face with her.

"I don't need to tell you anything. But if you must know I'm leaving. I can't live here anymore and you're to be blamed for that." Kai couldn't stand this anymore, "What do you mean? Kaira is the one who's given you a place in her heart and she's the one who's loved you all her life. She's the one who's actually been your only family."

"And she's the one who lied to me plus you have no say in this conversation!"

Thanks to all the shouting everyone had come downstairs. They had no idea what was going but when they saw the bag in Kia's hands then they guessed the whole situation of her wanting to leave the house.

"Kia please you can't leave. You're part of this family."

"What family are you talking about? The family who lied to me my whole life."

"I can't believe you're saying this when you're the real one here who belongs to this family. You don't see me complaining about being lied to all my life."

"What do you mean??"

There you have Chapter 24. Hope you liked it. Please review and said me all your critics plus this time I need at least 5 reviews.


	25. Chapter 26

**Author's Note:**** Thanks all for reviewing and sending me your critics. Anyways I never thought that my story would be such a huge hit, I mean 50+ reviews plus 25 chapters. Please read and review, and now lets get on with the story.**

Chapter 25 

"What do you mean?" Kai had no idea what Kaira was talking about.

"You don't hear me complaining anymore about me…"

"About you being what?"

"About me being…adopted." Tears filled Kaira's eyes but she didn't let them fall. Everyone gasped, well everyone except for Kai. Tyson was about to say something but Hilary saw him open his mouth and whispered to him to stay quiet.

"What do you mean you're adopted? It's not possible I mean…"

"Oh its possible all right because our foster parents never had children so they adopted me when I was really small; but of course they kept it from everyone."

"Kaira I had no idea… that you were…well…adopted."

"Yeah well neither did I."

"You're the one whose feeling hurt the most since you're not even part of this family."

"What do you mean she isn't part of this family?" Kai spoke up and draped his hand around Kaira's shoulder. "Of course she's still part of this family and will always remain part of this family, besides nobody except you from the family knows about this plus she will still remain a part of this family because she's betrothed to me." What Kai had said took everyone by surprise especially Kaira who still remembered his words from the time when they had talked to William in the attic. She had no idea why he had mentioned this but it must have taken a lot of guts.

Kia was really ashamed by her earlier reaction and looked at her feet in embarrassment. "I'm…sorry for acting like I did. I acted like a total self centered jerk. I really sorry but can you forgive?"

"Of course we can forgive you, is that even a thing to ask?" Kia ran over to Kaira with a smile on her face and embraced her. She then went over to Kai and stood in front of him, "So…you're supposed to be my brother. Well that will be really interesting." With that she also embraced Kai that gave him a shock. At first he had no idea of what to do but after sometime he gave in and embraced her back.

"Well that's it. Move along people the show is over." With that Ray made them all return to their rooms but there were a lot of, "Awes." Before Ray left he gave Kaira a smile and she returned it.

"So…about the betrothed part…are you guys really engaged or did you just say that?"

"Of course we are. Do you think we'd lie about something like that? Anyways that took a lot of guts Mr. Kai Hiwatari and what made you tell them a part of our past?"

"Well…I really don't know. A part of me said that it was safe to trust them. Anyways lets get you upstairs, Kia and help you unpack all the stuff you packed. By the way where were you going to go if you left?" Kai questioned Kia.

"Tala's of course…I mean there is no other place to go."

They started climbing the stairs and went straight into Kia's room. As Kaira started helping Kia take her clothes out of the bag they heard the doorbell ring. Kai left them to see who it was.

As he left the room and started to descend the stairs the person outside the house was getting really impatient and kept ringing the bell. This was really pissing Kai off and he made sure he took sometime to reach the door. Meanwhile on his little journey to the door William also joined him not realizing that he was already on his way to open the door. As William opened the door Kai saw the face of the impatient visitor, "You!! What do you want and what are you doing here?"

"Now, now grandson. Is that anyway to treat your grandfather?" Kai was full of anger.

"Where's Kaira? I'm here to get her like she promised."

"She's not going anywhere so you may leave."

"She has already promised to come with me and a promise is a promise."

"I don't care if she promised you or not; all I know is that she's not going anywhere, especially not with you."

"Oh! Are we finally harboring some feelings for Kaira? Well if she's not coming then someone else has to or I'll just have to take her by force and you know I can do that."

"You wouldn't?"

"Yes I will Kai and you know that it won't be pretty if I forced someone to join me. Remember what happened to Tala?"

"Fine! Lets talk outside."

**Well that's the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it plus I want your reviews. A little request, I'm not getting as many reviews as used to get and it is really sad. I used to love your reviews but now I only get two or maximum three. Please I would really like more reviews. **


	26. Chapter 27

**A/N** **Well what did you think of the last chapter? Anyways…just want to let you know that I have the whole story figured out and there might be a lot more chapters waiting to be read by you guys plus I never thought my story would be such a hit and I'd have written so many chapters. Well the only thing that is helping me write is you guys. You people give me the strength to write more and not stop in the middle. I thank you all for staying with me but a little complain, please review people. I'm getting very less reviews and if I keep getting the same amount I might think that my story is getting pathetic every chapter it climbs. Anyways…please read and review!!**

Chapter 26 

"OMG!! I totally forgot. Kia I don't have a costume to wear at the Nationals and its impossible to get anything right now plus we hardly have time because the Nationals are tomorrow." Kaira was getting really panicky.

"Calm down Kaira. I knew this was going to happen and so was already prepared for this." Kia told Kaira calmly to relax her a little.

"So how have you prepared me already?"

Kia walks over to her closet and opens a drawer to reveal a transparent plastic bag with an aqua colored glittering costume.

"Tada!!!" She took out the costume and spread out in the air to show Kaira.

"OMG!!! I love you! It's amazing and it's in my favorite color. I am trying it on now!" With that she entered the bathroom and shut the door. It was only a few minutes that she was already out and was standing in front of the mirror.

"You look Fabulous! One thing I know for sure that the judges are going to give you extra points for this dress because the way you look no one will be able you take their eyes of off you."

"You really think so? I mean I do look amazing but do you think my performance will be satisfying?"

"Of course it will be satisfying. I mean you've worked so hard and practiced a lot, I'm sure you'll win."

* * *

"Make sure you keep your word, or else!" Voltaire gave a threatening look at Kai while he said these words.

"I know what I have to do but now its time for you to leave." Kai was least scared of Voltaire but he had to keep his promise.

"Good bye grandson! Till tomorrow." With that Voltaire walked over to his limo, which was parked very close to the main door. As soon as Kai saw Voltaire's car leave he closed the doors and took a sigh of relief. As soon as he turned around he was shocked to see Kaira standing there with a smile on her face. He slightly blushed at what he saw. Kaira was of course still in her ice-skating clothes that she was going to wear to the Nationals, "So what do you think?" She twirled around to show Kai her whole dress.

"Well…I um…it looks nice." Kai had some difficulty while saying this and was feeling extremely heated so he pulled his scarf away from his neck from the side to let in some air.

"Oh…thanks. Anyway the Nationals are tomorrow and the tournament is just a week after, I think we should have some more practice before the tournament just to be sure that we're ready. What do you think?"

"I think you're right but we can't practice anymore to day because you have to rest for the Nationals tomorrow and I have to go and meet Mr. Dickenson."

"Why do you need to meet him?"

"Something about the tournament but I'll be back in time for dinner."

"O.k. See you then." With that Kaira left Kai and walked over to the ice skating rink to get some more practice.

"_Well that was a close one but I can't keep it from them too long, anyway…its time I go and talk to Mr.Dickenson."_ Kai thought to himself. With that Kai opened the doors and shut them behind him. He was walking over to the BBA branch and had to talk to Mr. Dickenson about something important. Well of course it had nothing to do with the tournament but it was something even more serious, something that might affect the team a lot but he knew he had no choice.

He had been walking and now stood right in front of the building. He looked up towards the building; somehow he had a hunch that Mr. Dickenson occupied the top most floors.

He walked in and approached the receptionist, "I need to talk to Mr. Dickenson, and is he here?"

"Yes Mr. Dickenson is in his office on the 26th floor. Let me just inform him that-

"Kai Hiwatari."

With that the receptionist typed some numbers and from the other line Kai could here someone's voice but he could not make out the words, he knew it was Mr. Dickenson's voice.

"He is waiting for you upstairs. It was nice talking to you." With that the receptionist went back to the writing she was doing. Kai walked over to the elevator and pushed the button. Within seconds the doors opened and Kai stepped in and pressed the number 26, indicating that he wanted to go the 26th floor, of course that was what the receptionist had said.

Kai was counting the numbers inside his head, _"20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25 and finally 26."_

With that the doors opened and Kai stepped out. There was only one room on the whole floor and Kai at once knew that it was Mr. Dickenson's. Kai knocked on the door until he heard, "Come in." Kai opened the door and entered the room. He looked around the room. It was pretty big and spacious. It had some sofas on one side of the room and a desk where he saw Mr. Dickenson seated signing some papers. Chairman of the BBA was no easy job; Kai knew that it was a very tough job just like training a team of amateurs but with a little more work.

"Ah!! Kai please take a seat." Mr. Dickenson motioned towards the two empty chairs in front of the desk.

"I'm sorry but Mr. Dickenson I'm in a hurry so I'm going to make it quick." Mr. Dickenson looked up from his papers to find Kai's serious face. Of course he had seen that face a lot of times but something about it reminded him about the last time when Kai had visited his office not too long ago, it was only before the third World Beyblading Championships.

"Of course so what do you want to talk to me about?"

**Well there you have the 26****th**** chapter. I hope you liked it. Please review; I'm begging you please review. Thanks and till the next chapter. Anyways...just wanted to remind you that i'm still very upset about the less review problem i'm having. Its like the people who were standing with me and the story till now have left and i feel really sad.**


	27. Chapter 28

**A/N:**** Well…here's the chapter that you've all been waiting for. All the questions that you asked me are going to be answered in this chapter. Thank you all for reviewing and just to let you know that we are going to get into some beyblading action right after the Nationals that are also in this chapter. They might finish off in this chapter or I might continue it in the next chapter but to let you all know that detail for the performances are not going to be included, of course Kaira's will be included but none of the others will have their performances included. Oh…but wait maybe their songs will be included.**

Chapter 27 

"Lets make this quick and simple. I'm here because I quit!" Kai stated with that same expressionless attitude on his face.

"What!!! But Kai…you possibly can't be serious. Please tell me that you're joking." Mr. Dickenson was really shocked at what he had heard and had said the following in a very shaky voice.

"I don't joke. I think I've told you the necessary and should take my leave." With that Kai started walking towards the door when he stopped, "Before I go let me warn you that it is best that you tell the team about this after the Nationals, I'm sure you're attending them." With that Kai left the room with a very shocked and worried Mr. Dickenson standing there just staring of at space.

"Well that's taken care of but tomorrow I will not be able to meet Kaira after her performance because- never mind I still have a day and I need to figure out my leave without anyone noticing."

"Good Evening ladies and gentlemen. Its that time of the day you have all been waiting so eagerly for. Yes its time for the Nationals to begin so lets proceed with the contestants that made it to the Nationals but only one will leave victorious, let us present to you the contestants or our young skaters." As soon as the commentator stopped five young girls stepped into the rink and stopped in the center. All of them waving at their adoring fans. They were all looking beautiful and were very confident except for one who of course tried not to look nervous but couldn't help herself. Anyways…she was lucky that only Kia saw the nervousness in her eyes while all the rest thought that she looked perfectly fine. "On the right we have Kimmie Meissner was born on October 4 Bel Air, Maryland. Is currently living in Newark, Delaware, is representing USA and coach is Pam Gregory. Next to her we have Irina Gregorian was born on December 31 in Moscow. Is currently living in Las Vegas, Nevada. Her interests include Fashion Design, Landscaping and Dogs! Is representing Australia and her coach is Mikhail Panin. On her left we have Evian Lysine who was born on June 4 Naperville, Illinois. Is currently living in El Segundo, California, is representing Canada and her coach is Frank Carroll, Ken Congemi. Her interests include Movies! Then we have Shae-Lynn Bourne who was born on January 24 Chatham, Ontario. She is currently living in Chatham, Ontario. Her interests include Soccer, tennis, and golf. She is representing China and coaches herself. Finally we have Kaira Hiwatari was born on 20 July and is currently living in Moscow, Russia. Something about this skater is that over the past years even her family members have been skating and anyways her interests include…beyblading!! That's something new, isn't it? Anyway she's representing Russia and her coach…well look at this, another Hiwatari, Kia Hiwatari. Anyways wish you all the best and with that we finish off the introduction starting off with Irina in about ten minutes. Good luck all!!" With that all the skaters got off the ice and waited next to their coaches for the Nationals to actually begin.

"Stay cool Kaira! I don't want you losing yourself out there and here drink plenty of water." Kia said handing a bottle of water in her hand. Kaira wasn't interested in anything she just wanted to see Kai. He had disappeared before they left and they had no time to wait for him and so she had left a note for him. She just hoped that Kai remembered the Nationals or that he saw the note. _"Oh Kai…where are you? You should have been here by now. Something is not right. Yesterday he didn't tell me why he had gone to Mr. Dickenson or what he asked him about, plus he didn't tell me who was at the door either and then this morning he disappeared just like that leaving me in charge of the training. I wonder why he is trying to avoid us all not even answering my questions that involved telling her answers about his mysterious disappearing."_

"It is now time to begin the Nationals with Irina Gregorian." Kaira turned towards the rink and saw Irina standing in the center waiting for her song to begin,

All my life  
There was just me and my dreams  
And the days went tickin' by  
Like the beat of my heart

Spend my nights   
Wonderin' how it would feel  
When the waiting would end  
And tomorrow would start  
Suddenly I see the light  
Out of the darkness I'm comin' alive

So this is how it feels  
Reachin' for heaven  
This is how it feels  
Kissin' the sky  
This is what it means  
Touching forever  
Like a phoenix rising from the flames  
I'm reachin' for heaven

All this time  
I never knew I was so strong  
But you made me find the fire  
That was there all along  
In your eyes  
I can see all I can be  
Suddenly I want it all  
And I know you'll catch me if ever I fall

So this is how it feels  
Reachin' for heaven  
And this is how it feels  
Kissin' the sky  
This is what it means  
Touching forever  
Like a phoenix rising from the flames  
I'm reachin' for heaven

You alone have shown me  
Shining new hope rises now for all  
I owe you  
It's my turn to show you

This is how it feels  
Reachin' for heaven  
And this is how it feels   
Kissin' the sky  
This is what it means  
Touching forever   
Like a phoenix rising from the flames  
I'm reachin' for heaven   
Reachin' for heaven

This is how it feels  
Kissin' the sky  
This is what it means  
Touching forever  
Like a phoenix rising from the flames  
I'm reachin' for heaven  
Reachin' for heaven  
Heaven

"Well there you have Iriana's performance and now lets see what the judges have to say about it with the scores, 7.5, 8, 7, 6 and 6.5. Well there you have it now lets see the total, 35. Well lets see if Kimmie can beat her, on the rink now is Kimmie Meissner."

Oh yeah, woah woah  
I look around and see the possiblities  
You know its fun to be me  
Never fit the crowd  
Nothing gets me down  
Never scared to dream  
And if I hear something can't be done  
I'm gonna prove them wrong  
Make everybody believe  
That if I had the chance I could change oh oh  
That's what I'm ready to sing

If I had it my way I would make new rules that sounds cool  
When people say I'm crazy  
They don't understand who I am   
If I had it my way I would change the world just one girl  
If I had it my way

I got a buzz in me  
That no one ever sees   
It's in the attitude yeah  
I'm gonna find a way no matter what they say  
I do what I gotta do  
Cause when I hear something can't be done  
That only makes me strong  
It happens everytime   
I can take a situation going wrong  
And make it turn all right 

If I had it my way I would make new rules that sounds cool   
When people say I'm crazy  
They don't understand who I am  
If I had it my way I would change the world just one girl  
If I had it my way

I can do anything  
So watch me

If I had it my way I would make new rules that sounds cool  
When people say I'm crazy  
They don't understand who I am  
If I had it my way I would change the world just one girl  
If I had it my way

If I had it my way I would make new rules that sounds cool  
When people say I'm crazy  
They don't understand who I am  
If I had it my way I would change the world just one girl  
If I had it my way

"Wonderful. Lets see what the judges say. 8, 8.5, 7.5, 7, 7.5. Now lets check out the total……38.5. Looks like Kimmie takes the lead. Next up we have Evian Lysine."

When I look in your eyes,  
I see a whole different sky,  
Like I've never seen before  
And when I hear you're voice  
It's like a song that I can  
Listen to oh, over again  
Its so crazy how you make me go crazy  
Everytime that I'm near you

[CHORUS  
Cuz, you're just a dream  
This is my reality  
Totally insanity  
If I could be in your dream,  
All I wanna do  
Is be with you, be with you  
You're just a dream

Just a dream

When I picture the world,  
It takes me to the sun  
I think about the way you smile  
And the words that you say  
Always seem to change  
The world I've been livin' in

[CHORUS

You're just a dream, just a dream  
More than my imagination could ever see  
You're just a dream  
If I could be with you

[CHORUS 2x

Oh oh, you're just a dream  
Just a dream

"Marvelous! Judges we await the scores. 7.5, 8, 8, 6.5, 7. There you have it and now the total…37. Oh!!! Only by a point and a half has left our young skater. Next up we have Shae-Lynn Bourne."

Can't you see?  
There's a feeling that's come over me  
Close my eyes  
You're the only one that leaves me,  
Completely breathless

No need to wonder why  
Sometimes a gift like this you can't deny

Chorus:  
'Cause I wanted to fly  
So you gave me your wings  
And time held its breath so I could see, yeah  
And you set me free

There's a will, there's a way  
Sometimes words just can't explain  
This is real, I'm afraid  
I guess this time theres just no hiding, fighting  
You make me restless

You're in my heart  
The only light that shines there  
In the dark

Chorus

When I was alone  
You came around  
When I was down  
You pulled me through  
And there's nothing that  
I wouldn't do for you

Chorus

"Oh!! That fall is going to cost her some points. Anyway…lets see what the judges say. 6, 6.5, 7, 7.5, 7. Now the total……….34. Well she could have gotten less. Anyway…our last performance of the evening is going to be Kaira Hiwatari. Can she beet all the rest and be as successful as her ancestors and her mother? Lets see for ourself."

La La La La, La La La La  
La La La La La La  
La La La La, La La La La La

Verse 1:  
Six AM  
Radio Playin'  
Stumble out of bed  
Runnin' out the door  
A brand new day  
Never thought I'd have this feeling  
Never thought I'd get this far  
But I'm okay

[Chorus  
And I fly  
I reach out my hands and touch the sky  
That's right in front of me  
And I try  
Just let go, relax, enjoy the ride  
And I feel free

When I fly   
When I fly

Verse 2:  
Thinkin' back  
When there were days  
I could barely make it out the door  
So much doubt   
Changed my mind  
Change my ways  
Wasn't gonna do this anymore  
I turned around

[Chorus

Like a butterfly   
Who lost his soul  
I choose not to hide  
Anymore

Fly   
Oh oh oh  
Fly

And I fly  
I close my eyes and kiss the sky  
That's right in front of me  
And I try  
Just let back, relax, enjoy the ride  
And I feel free

And I fly  
I reach out my hands and touch the sky  
That's right in front of me   
And I try  
Just let go, relax, enjoy the ride  
And I feel free

When I fly (5x)

La La La La, La La La La  
La La La La La La  
La La La La, La La La La

"Oh!! That was wonderful. Amazing!! Who would have thought that they would see so many jumps in one performance. We are now waiting for the scores and it looks like that the judges are still a bit busy with the scores. Looks like they are finallt ready. 8, 8.5, 7.5, 8 and 7.5. The total is……39.5. Kaira Hiwatari has won the Nationals with the highest score 39.5!!! Congratulations. Now in a short while we are going to award the medals." Kaira went over to Kia and hugged her.

"Thank you so much! Thanks to you I've won the Nationals. I still think I'm dreaming."

"Kaira don't thank me, thank yourself. All the credit goes to you." Kaira looked at her confused. "What I mean is that you kept calm and gave it all you had that's what helped you out there."

"Who are you and what have you done with Kia? You're giving me way too much credit. You deserve some yourself." That's when the guys joined them.

"You were great Kaira." Tyson, Max and Hilary said.

"I know that was just great." Kenny completed.

"Um…Kaira this is for you." Ray had a boquet of flowers in his hands and he handed it over to Kaira.

"Awww!! Thanks Ray." Kaira said kissing him on the cheek.

Ray went red, "They're not from me."

"What? Then who are they from?"

"Well I think they're from Kai since he wasn't here. I mean I didn't see him."

"What?!?! He wasn't there?" There was sorrow in Kaira's eyes and they all saw it.

"Um…I think you should wear the jacket 'cause they'll be calling you any minute." Kia said handing over the jacket that showed everyone that she was representing Russia. Kaira took it from her and wore, just after some time they called the skaters and handed them the medals. Then they took a photograph of all the skaters together and handed one picture to each of them.

**Well there you have the 27****th**** chapter. Hope you liked it and please review. Waiting for your reviews eagerly. Anyway…flames are accepted. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	28. Chapter 29

**A/N:**** Sorry to keep you guys waiting. Lets just say that I was busy with schoolwork. Anyway…it's the weekend and I can continue with my story. This chapter will reveal a lot of things and it will contain something that will shock you guys and knock you guys out of your socks, and maybe even hate me but just remember I will always love you. Now lets start the 28****th**** chapter. Please read and review. People I need OCs. Either I add different teams or I just get the tournament started with just the more famous bladers. Anyways I still need some bad guy OCs. Please send me your evil made up characters.**

**Chapter 28**

They had reached the mansion at midnight. All were exhausted thanks to the Nationals and then going to the ice-cream bar for celebration. It was the most fancy ice-cream bar in the whole of Russia, but the only thought that went through Kaira's mind was 'where the hell is Kai?' She wanted to see him and wanted to know why he never showed up to the Nationals. Everyone else had retired to their respective rooms, all except for Kaira who had straight away gone to check if Kai was in his room but he wasn't. _"If he isn't in his room then where could he be?" _As soon as this thought came into her mind she heard the main door open and then close very quietly, well not quiet enough because she had heard it. She went towards the stairs to see who it was when she saw Kai climbing the stairs. He looked worn out and looked as if he was about to collapse. Kaira ran over to him and helped him in climbing the stairs when he rejected her offer and continued on climbing the stairs himself. Kaira stood there shocked as she saw Kai finish climbing the stairs and walk in the direction towards his room. Before he could open the door to his room Kaira stopped him, "Kai where have you been? You weren't even there for the Nationals and why are you so worn—Kai stopped her from continuing by entering his room and shutting the door on her face. Kaira stood there staring at the door bewildered. Kaira couldn't take his 'stay away from me' manner so she opened the door to notice that it was shut tight. He had locked the door just to keep her out. Tears started flowing down her eyes and only one thought kept moving in her mind, "Why are you doing this?" She walked away from the door and entered her own room. Sleeping tonight would be hard with so many unanswered questions forming in her mind but before she knew it she was fast asleep, maybe she could ask Kai about everything in the morning.

* * *

Kaira woke up early. Well…too early. She had woken up at 5:00am when she heard movement outside her room. Walking out of her room she saw someone's shadow go downstairs. Surely the person did not hear her get out of her room since he/she did not make a run for it. She continued towards the stairs when she stopped in her tracks when she noticed that the figure was none other than Kai but there was something different about him, he had a luggage bag in his hand. She ran up to him and stopped him mid way towards the gate. It was freezing outside but right now she had better things to worry about, "Where are you going Kai?" Kai was shocked at first when he saw Kaira in front of him. He didn't answer. Just kept staring at her as if she were invisible and was looking right through her. "Kai!! I'm talking to you and I want to know why you're acting so distant? Kai please I'm worried about you and I care abo— 

"Shhh!! I've had it with you. What's your problem? Why can't you just leave a person to himself? It's none of your business where I am or what I do. If you must know then I'll let you know…I'm leaving. You happy??" Kaira stood there hurt. She had no idea what was going on.

"What!! Why are you leaving? Kai if you remember you are the captain of this team and you need to lead them into the tournament…tomorrow." She held his hand in hers and squeezed it gently, "Kai you can tell me your problems, trust me."

"That's enough!! I'm leaving this team…got it! I'm not the captain anymore. Oh and to make things clear I don't trust you and I never cared about…you." This made the tears that were forming in her eyes fall down her face.

"What are you talking about? You said you loved me and cared about me. Kai is this some kind of joke, please stop because it's not funny anymore." Kai still kept that none emotional face.

"This is not a joke and I'll repeat myself, I. Don't. Care. About. You. I. Never. Did. I just used you to get your beyblade tactics." Kai didn't know what was going to come to him but Kaira was sad and angry so she…slapped him hard right across the face. Kai stood there shocked and still with his face still tilted with the impact of the slap. Tears still didn't stop falling but that's when Kai caught hold of her wrist tightly and it hurt her a lot. "Let go of me you bastard!! I hate you!! I never knew you could fall this low."Kaira had no idea how much strength she had in her but she realized about it when she pulled her arm out of his and pushed him out of her way and ran towards the house and shut the door behind her. She couldn't stop herself from looking out the window. As she looked out she saw Kai still walking and he didn't even look back at her once. He didn't even stop and neither did she try to stop him. She knew she wanted to stop him and tell him how much she loved him but the words he said were still ringing in her ears 'I never cared about you' 'I only used you'. Tears were still falling and Kaira's eyes and she quickly turned away from the window in disgust. As soon as she looked away she saw a blurred figure in front of her.

* * *

_"She slapped me. Smooth move Kai, now she hates you. Great job. I hope he's happy now. I wish I could tell her that what I did I only did it for her. For her own good but I can't do that now because she won't believe me after what I just did. Man! I hate my life. Now she'll be convinced that I am just the same cold-hearted person I was a month ago. And what about the guys? They'll officially hate me now. I mean four times in a row, this is just getting ridiculous. They won't even except me back if I come back, that is if I ever come back. Why is it that my life has to have all the difficulties? I mean its not like I did anything wrong, till now that is, but wait I only did this to keep her safe. I should be happy but I don't know why I feel_ so _guilty. I guess its because I broke her heart."_ Kai was walking towards an old but a hug castle type building.

* * *

She quickly dried the tears and saw that it was none other than…Ray. She knew at once that he had seen everything. She ran up to him and took him an embrace. Tears once again started flowing out of her eyes and now she was crying into Ray's shoulder. Ray wrapped his arms around her and kept trying to calm her down. "Please Kaira…stop crying. It's all right, I mean its not the first time Kai has ever betrayed us. He's done it I think the third or fourth time and most of the time it's either for him or to keep us safe. Kaira please…crying will not solve anything and it will definitely not bring him back. Now…please stop crying." Kaira came out of the embrace and wiped her tears. No more tears rolled down her eyes. "Thanks Ray. I think we should wake the others up. They should know that Kai has left and we need to talk to Mr. Dickenson about this. Mr. Dickenson………OMG!!! Kai had gone to see Mr. Dickenson the night before the Nationals maybe he had gone to tell him that he was leaving. That's when he started acting so distant. I hate him!! Come on help me wake the others up." With that they started walking towards the guys' rooms. _"Kai...why did you leave?"_

**So what do you think? I think this is the best chapter I've done. Lots of sorrow, huh!! Anyway please review, I would really appreciate it. Let me remind you again that I need Ocs for Voltaire's team so if you guys could give me some characters it would be really helpful. I have also decided that I will start the tournament with the most famous and important teams. Thanks for reading and please review!!!!**


	29. Chapter 30

**A/N:**** Thank you all who reviewed for the last chapter. I'm so happy because my regular reviewers have returned and I'm getting the same reviews I was getting way back. () Well its time for Kaira to take some revenge and also get some answers but she'll have to be patient. Lets get on with the few chapters that are left to be updated. Now its time for Chapter 29. Please read and review. Like I said criticism is welcome as it helps a writer improve.**

Chapter 29 

"Wake up!!! Sorry but I have to tell you something. Its really important." Kaira shouted to wake Tyson but he stayed in the same position and kept on sleeping.

"Forget him Kaira. Just tell us the important news and by the way where is Kai?" Max said sounding very sleepy.

"Well…you see this is about Kai." Everyone's eyes opened up and Tyson got up in a shock.

"Now what did he do?" said Tyson almost shouting.

"Well…he…um…heleft." Kaira said with much difficulty.

"What???" They all said except for Ray who already knew about this.

"He left. I don't know why. He said that he had got what he wanted." Kaira said trying her best not to sound hurt.

"Why that double crossing, good for nothing, lying bastard. How many more times is he going to do this? It was our own fault that we trusted him after the BEGA incident." Tyson was practically shouting at the top of his lungs and before he could continue any longer Hilary put her hand on his mouth to shut him up.

"So what do think we should do now?" Max said trying to stay calm.

"Well Ray and I thought that we should go and talk to Mr. Dickenson about this. You know about an extra blader and who should be the next captain." Kaira answered.

"Then we should get going." Daichi said trying to stop himself from breaking something. His hands were clenched in tight fists.

"By the looks of it we don't have any blader that can match the strength that we possess. It's going to be hard to find another blader." Said Kenny.

"Not really. I mean there is someone who could become our captain. He might just accept my offer." With that Kaira left the guest room and ran to her own room to get changed. It took her only two minutes to put on a pair of cargo pants and a full sleeved t-shirt. She quickly grabbed her coat and left.

After some walking around she found the place she was looking for. The mansion stood there right in front of her and she didn't wait for even a second. She went and rung the bell. After ringing the bell for a few more times someone finally opened the door. "You asshole!!! Do you realize what time it- Kaira! I'm so sorry. What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry Tala. I know I shouldn't be disturbing you right now but it was really important. Kai left the team. He lied and used me." Tears were forming but she dared not let them fall. Tala was shocked at the news Kaira had just given him.

"Come on inside, its freezing out here." He led her inside the mansion and closed the door behind them.

"So what's this about Kai leaving?" Tala questioned Kaira once again making sure what he had just heard wasn't the truth.

"You heard! Kai left the team. He just used me. He left this morning only and I couldn't stop him." Now the tears had started falling. Tala went up to her and took her into an embrace. "It's alright Kaira. Kai has always been like this. He never could figure out where his true duties lied. I know it's going to be hard to forget him but…you have to at least try. Now…please stop crying." Kaira stopped crying but still stood with him in an embrace. Something about the embrace made her feel safe and protected. Tala was feeling a bit heated with the position they were in. It was like his dream had actually come true. He had always had a crush on Kaira, infact all the boys had had a crush on Kaira but she had always liked Kai better. She had always showed them feelings like the ones she would show to a brother. Both of them were lost in their own thoughts when they heard a cough that came from behind them. They quickly broke apart to see a snickering Ian standing there.

"Hey Ian!" Kaira was the one who started the talking after a very awkward moment of silence.

"Hey! So…it was Kaira who was waiting impatiently outside." Ian had a grin on his face and Kaira was just smiling. "I was just about to go and make myself coffee, do you guys want some?"

"Yeah sure. Thanks Ian." With that Ian left for the kitchen.

"So…what was it that you wanted to tell me besides the Kai left the team thing."

"Well…I was wondering if-

Tala cut her off because he knew what she was asking for.

"If I could become the captain. Kaira I can't I already have a team."

"Well…yeah and why not? Your team isn't even participating in the tournament. You can easily become our captain."

"No I can't! Think about it Kaira. You are an excellent captain yourself. I mean when we were young we were all practically afraid of you. You could show them that side of you now and become the great captain you were."

"I can't. I had promised myself I would never show that side of me ever again. Please Tala. I'm begging you. You would make a great captain. Just become our captain for this tournament. Please!"

"I'm sorry Kaira. I can't become your captain."

"Of course he can become the captain of your team, oh and heres you coffee." Ian had just come out of the kitchen with a tray in his hands with three cups placed on them. Kaira took a cup from the tray and started sipping the coffee.

"Well…that settles it Tala. Even Ian has said that you can become the captain and besides your team can live without you for sometime. The tournament will be over in no time and you'll be back with once again." Kaira was so happy that as soon as she finished her cup she kissed both of them on the cheek and bid them goodbye. Both of them just stood there shocked at what Kaira had just done but were also happy.

**Well that's the end of chapter 29. Hope you liked it and please review. The next chapter will the tournament and some battles. Get ready for that but if you want to read the next chapter then you have to review.**


	30. Chapter 31

**A/N: Thank you all who reviewed. I really appreciated it and if I forgot to thank the people who gave me some OCS, my apologies. I really appreciate it. Now there are only a few chapters left and I need at least two more OCS, so if you guys have some then I am really happy. The only reason I'm asking you guys for OCS is that I am totally blank and can't think up any characters right now. Well now I shall continue with my story. Please read and review!**

**Chapter 30**

Kaira had quickened her pace and now was running towards the hotel that Mr.Dickenson was staying at. As she approached the building she stole a glance at her watch. It was now 7:00 am. She didn't know if Mr. Dickenson would be up at this time but it was very important and he would have to be disturbed, more importantly he knew that Kai was going to leave but hadn't informed anyone. She walked into the building and saw only two to three people moving about, probably waiting for some tour bus or about to leave on a very tiring day, but she needed to focus on the task up ahead. Kaira walked over to the receptionist and asked the room number to Mr. Dickenson's room. _"Just great, the topmost floor. Should have thought of that. Think of Mr. Dickenson living in and average hotel room. I mean he's staying in a penthouse type suite. Never mind all that _stuff_ I need to get there." _She walked over to the elevator and pushed the button. At once in a matter of seconds it arrived and Kaira stepped in. She pushed the button of the top most floor and the doors closed.

It was taking an awfully long time and her thoughts couldn't help and stop on Kai. He had broken her heart and she was never going to forgive him for that but she had this feeling in her heart that was still there. She still had feelings for him, even if any moment Kai reentered her life she would forgive him and love him once again but thoughts were going towards a question. The question she kept asking herself even though she knew that she had no answer to it. 'Why would Kai do that?' The kiss they had shared in the park had been so passionate, it had literally sent sparks flying everywhere. It wasn't even her who had brought her lips to his at first or declared her love for him, Kai had started all of it but then 'why would he go and do something like that?' She wanted answers but they seemed impossible to uncover. Only Kai could answer those questions but there were no means of finding out where Kai had disappeared. He had just left. Kai had changed so much since the time he had declared his feelings but all of a sudden he became the same cold and heartless person he was. The same question replayed itself in her mind till the bell that informed her that she had finally reached the respective floor she had wanted to go to have interrupted her train of thoughts.

As she walked over to the hotel room Mr. Dickenson was staying in she felt a bit guilty for waking the old man up so early but then again this was about something important and exceptions had to be made. She pressed the bell that would surely wake him up. She had to press it at least 3 times before someone came to answer the door. Of course it was Mr. Dickenson and looked disturbed. "I'm so sorry Mr. Dickenson but my waking you up from slumber has a very important reason. It's Kai. I think you already know about him leaving." Mr. Dickenson was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes when he was taken aback by Kai's name. He looked a bit guilty and sorry. "Well…Kaira why don't we talk about this inside." With a nod she entered the room with Mr. Dickenson close behind. He shut the door behind them and motioned Kaira to enter the kitchen and sit at the counter. There were a lot of papers on the counter and most of them looked really important. It seemed as Kai's leave had put too much work pressure on Mr. Dickenson. Taking a seat and Mr. Dickenson sitting just in front of her started the talk, "Mr. Dickenson………if you knew that Kai was going to leave then why didn't you tell us? Just look at how much trouble we're going through and it doesn't look like your day is going any better. We don't have a captain anymore."

"I know but he had told me not to inform you about this till the Nationals finished."

"What do you mean?"

"Well he knew that all of you were going to find out soon enough but he played it cool till the Nationals finished."

"_That doesn't make sense. Why would Kai care about how we would feel if he left? That means that there's another part of this and now I need to know more about it, but how will I get the answers? I have no idea where Kai has gone. Maybe Mr. Dickenson knows."_

"Um…Mr. Dickenson do you know where Kai went. I mean do you know if he's still in the tournament and if he is what team he is in."

"Actually Kaira…Kai didn't tell me anything about his plans. All he told me was that he was leaving that's all. Now…would you like something to drink, dear?"

"Huh…oh, no thank you. Mr. Dickenson…about the position for captaincy, I was wondering if Tala could Kai's place. I mean if it's ok with you because I already asked Tala and he's accepted."

"Its perfectly fine, Tala would be a great captain and would fill in for Kai perfectly and now about finding Kai…I think I have an idea."

"Really!! What is it?"

"That you have to leave on me and trust me fully, plus I want to keep it a surprise."

"Oh! Its all right I think I could wait. I should get going, sorry about waking you up so early and thanks for your time. Bye." With that she left the room. As she started walking towards the elevator she saw someone walking towards her but she could see who it was, he had his hood on. Kaira couldn't help but wondered who it was and as he passed her she felt a familiar presence but couldn't help but remember whose it was. She turned around to see where he had gone when she saw that he had disappeared. As she turned back she tried her best to clear her mind and continued her walk to the elevator. She reached it finally, pushed the button and the doors slid open and she entered and the doors slid closed.

* * *

**Kai's POV**

As I walked out of the elevator I saw Kaira walking out of Mr. Dickenson's room. I quickly put the jacket's hood over my head so that she wouldn't see my face. For the first time I was afraid of approaching someone and of a girl. The place where she had slapped me still hurt and felt really guilty for hurting her feelings. As I started approaching her I kept my head down making sure she wouldn't see me but for a moment her eyes fell on me and I realized for a moment that she had actually caught me because she had stopped for a second but when I saw that she resumed her walk I realized that she had no idea who it was under the hood. I passed her and quickly hid myself because she turned around to once again take a look. Thank god that she left. At least I wasn't seen or recognized by her. If was I was sure I would get a punch on my cheek this time and that would leave me with a bruised one. Why did come here again, oh, yeah for Voltaire. He has a letter to give to Mr. Dickenson. I wonder why I've started playing 'messenger boy' for him. Lets just get this over with.

I rung the bell to Mr. Dickenson's room and he opened it. He was surprised at first to see a hooded person standing in front of him but then realizing that I had my hood still on the took it off and he became even more shocked. "Kai!" was all that he said. I took out the letter and gave it to him. With that I turned around and left. He didn't say anything to stop but just kept looking back at the envelope and then to me. I could feel his eyes boring into my back but thank god they left me when I entered the elevator.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Kaira had finally reached the mansion and was walking towards it when she saw Tala and the others practicing outside. Man, Tala had already begun training, he was worst than Kai. She walked over to them and greeted them when she realized two certain bladers were glaring her at. It was of course Tyson and Daichi. Both were not happy with the decision she had made. She got ready for some shouting but Tala resumed them back to their blading. "Hey Tala, I talked to Mr. Dickenson and he likes the idea of you being the captain for the team, so Welcome to Team!" Kaira could see Tyson and Daichi both grinding their teeth and clenching their hands into fists.

"Thanks but I won't be blading for the team, remember I'm just filling in the spot of captaincy."

"Yeah I know. So why don't we resume back to training. So captain who should I battle?"

"Me."

"What?"

"You heard me. Battle against me."

"With pleasure. It'll be just like old times when I used to beat you everytime."

"That was long ago, now I'm even more powerful. Kenny get all the stats down."

"Sure." Kenny said opening his laptop and getting ready.

"Now were talking, 3………2………1…Let it RIP!!!!!!" Max shouted.

Both Kaira and Tala ripped their blades at the same time and hit each other before they landed on the ground. Both of them were evenly matched at first but after a few minutes Tala seemed to be getting the upper hand but soon after it was Kaira. Nobody knew how the battle was going to end and who the victor was going to be. Now they were chasing each other at an enormous speed and guess what that resulted to. To a tornado. Tyson stood in awe as he saw what the two blades. While everyone else was in shock. Never had they seen Kaira or Tala battle like this and neither of them were calling out their bit beasts. (A/N: sorry guys but this battle won't go on any longer.) Then suddenly something happened. The winds started to calm and they could not see their blades. Both bladers were fully exhausted and as the dust began to clear they saw that both blades were lying still on the ground. Kaira and Tala were still panting. It had been an intense battle and both bladers had given it their all. Tala walked over to their blades and picked them up. He gave Kaira her blade, "Great battle."

"Yeah you too. I see you have improved since the last time we battled." It was at that moment that a messenger came in with a letter for the Bladebreakers. It was from Mr. Dickenson. Kaira opened it up and read it; he was hosting a opening tournament ball. "_So that's what his plan is."_

**Well there you have it folks, Chapter 30. Hope you liked it. Please review. Just to let you all know that I won't be updating till the 15****th**** of December since I'm having my Mid-Term Exams so I have to study for them. So till then bye and remember to review. Luv you all! MWAH!!!**


	31. Chapter 32

A/N: Hey! I'm back. Its good to be back to my old story and continue it for my lovely reviewers who have stuck with me through this whole story. Ok, lets not keep you guys waiting any longer. On with the story. Please read and review!!

Chapter 31 

Kaira was waiting eagerly for the day to end and for the next to begin. She would be finally getting her chance to talk to Kai after he left and maybe, perhaps set things right. She knew not why she kept on trying to bring him back to her and the task seemed impossible to her at times but she still keep striving for the love she lost.

Kaira was staring out her bedroom window. Her thoughts clouding her mind with a certain slate haired Russian. Her thoughts had been always landing inside her head since the day he had left for the first time when they were small and now since he had broken up with her. A single tear rolled down her cheek. It seemed so unreal for Kai to go and betray her like that but it was reality, even Ray had seen it. She hated every moment that passed with her thinking about the guy who played with her heart and broke it. She just wanted this day to end and also her life to end because there was nothing else left worth living for. "But- Wait!! I can't think like that. I have my friends who have been there for me since I joined the team and they all like me. I also have Kia. If I left she would be left with her heart shattered. No! I have to live. So what if Kai left. I guess we were never meant to be together." With that she had a glow on her face, she had finally gained hope. She would try once again tomorrow at the ball to get Kai back but if he still remained faithful to Voltaire then she would just give up for she had others to worry about.

The day passed quite quickly much to everyone's surprise. Neither had expected to be eating dinner and be going of to bed in just a couple of minutes. Even Kaira seemed surprised. Just a few minutes ago she was sitting at her bedroom window complaining about how slowly the day was ending and right now she was climbing the stairs with the others to their rooms.

"Goodnight." She waved to the rest and slipped into her room shutting the door behind her. She quickly changed into her nightdress and slipped into her bed pulling the covers over her body to keep it warm. She shifted her weight to her right where she saw her walk in cupboard open and her dress hanging there with her other clothes. She had purposely taken it out to where to the ball. It was a white gown, with sparkling glitter splattered all over the dress. With the dress there was of course matching white gloves that came till her elbows. Then of course there were white pearl studs and a simple chain with a pearl hanging in it. Who could expect anything less for the daughter of the Hiwatari family. Basically she didn't want to look over and so chose something very simple.

Kaira thought she might not be able to sleep tonight as her mind was crowded with too many thoughts but thankfully her sleep came quickly and before she knew she was fast asleep.

Kai's POV 

One of the guards of the Abbey had sent me a message form my beloved grandfather that he wanted to see me is his office. Curiosity got to me. 'Why would he be calling me to his office at this time in the morning?' It wasn't as if the guard had disturbed my sleep because I hadn't gotten any sleep since the day I dumped Kaira. I guess her thoughts just kept on haunting my dreams that wouldn't let me sleep. I still feel guilt for doing something so horrible to her. I still remember those tears that ran down her face when she just couldn't understand why I had done such a horrible thing to her. Then again my cheek still hurt from the time she had slapped me. I guess I deserved it but I was only trying to protect her. What she did was perfectly correct because she had no idea that there was something behind all my actions.

I was still walking through the dark corridors because it was a long way to Voltaire's darn office. I guess he just called me to tell me that he would be increasing the amount of practice or maybe to actually discuss my not coming to yesterday's practice. Shocked? Well no one would expect me to actually ditch practice but when it comes to my grandfather I will do whatever my mind sets me too.

There were so many doors that looked as if they were rooms to the kids who were kept at the Abbey. I slowed down a bit as I came close to windows that showed the inner side of the building. The kids were still practicing and the whips were even beating some. I had never liked the whips and I still remember getting hit by them everyday.

"_You skipped practice yesterday! Didn't you?!?!?!" Boris shouted at a younger Kai. He was on the cold floor, just lying there ready to get his punishment._

"_Well we'll have to make sure it doesn't happen again." He gave an evil grin and addressed to one of the guards._

"_Get me the whips. And see that you get at least three of them!" My eyes widened. I could never imagine a man so cruel but there was also nothing I could do. I knew there was only punishment left for me. All the kids around me stood there shocked too. Never before had they witnessed being hit by three whips at the same time. I saw Tala; he was worried and also angry with Boris and Voltaire. As I suddenly remembered my grandfather my eyes averted to the windows above me. There he was just standing there, doing nothing, saying nothing but all he had was an evil smile on his face as if he had planned all of this for me. Never had I imagined my grandfather to be so cold hearted and self centered._

_Then all of a sudden out of nowhere came the whips and the all the pain began. But you were not supposed to feel pain or any emotion at all. They kept on striking me with the whips for what seemed like eternity but in reality it was only twenty minutes. All of a sudden they stopped and Boris addressed me to stand up. There was too much pain but I tried my best but my hands gave way and I fell. He kicked me and left with only these words, "A disgrace! Weakling! Let this be a lesson to you and all of you!!" Then he spat on the floor. With all my might I got up but there was nothing I could do. Never in my life had I felt so helpless._

I felt my back where he had whipped me. Of course it had healed by time but the sudden hatred for my grandfather and Boris had never left.

I continued my walk towards Voltaire's office and finally reached it. The guard outside his office smiled at me with slyness. I didn't knock but just entered. I know it was very rude but the person I was so called related to deserved no respect. As I entered I saw that I was not the only one in there. There were four other teenagers in there too. I recognized them. I had seen them around the Abbey; they would be practicing all the time. Their expression was cold and heartless. They looked stone cold and from the looks on their faces it seemed that their heart would be the same, freezing cold.

"You're finally here. Always late!" That voice, it only had to be the person who I liked the least. BORIS! I hissed in between from my teeth. I didn't look at him. Of course I also had an attitude and if he could do what he wanted to then there be nothing he could do to me form doing what I wanted to do because nothing could be worse then being away from Kaira and breaking her heart.

"You kept me waiting, grandson. Next time I won't tolerate this." Voltaire said looking at me.

"Hn." I had my eyes shut and my hands folded over my chest.

"I called all of you here because I had to tell you all something very important. BBA chairman, Dickenson has arranged an opening tournament ball. I want all of you to attend it. It is only held for the competing teams and yes, you are representing my team. On your way out pick up your suits and dresses. You may leave now." With that the four other teenagers went towards the clothes and picked up their size, and left. Except Kai who waited for the rest to take their clothes then went himself but was abruptly stooped by his grandfather.

"Kai…you skipped practice yesterday. Am I correct?" Voltaire asked calmly.

"Why does it bother you?" Kai replied.

"Don't show me that attitude. Don't forget who is on the line here?" Voltaire said trying to keep his anger in control.

"Hn."

"I want to see you for practice in a minute. And if you skip then………that you are very well aware of." Voltaire threatened.

Kai just left not wanting to be asked anymore questions or be ordered around. As he walked down the darkly lit corridor a thought just stirred up in his mind. 'So that's why Kaira had gone to visit Mr.Dickenson that day. She won't give up.' A smile came across Kai's face and for some reason he felt happy. But that happiness couldn't stay too long either because there they were again. The four teenagers waiting for me. As I walked over to them, desperately trying to avoid them and just pass them one of them just put his hand in front of me to stop me in my tracks.

"Well, well. We'll be with you in the same team. Interesting!" One of them began. He had black hair and a very cold attitude. I recognized him at once, his name was Dimitri. I guess he was the leader of this so-called group of teenagers.

"Oh, let him be brother. We wouldn't want him to go and complain about to his grandfather. Now would we?" The other teenager was a girl who also had black hair with blue streaks. She looked quite a lot like her brother so I just guessed them to be twins. She had tied her hair into a high braided ponytail. Her name was Natalie.

"But you have to admit he is cute." Another of the teenager spoke up. She kept her hand on my shoulder as if resting it but I shoved it off. Her name was Maya. She still kept a softer side when she was with her group but tried to keep it concealed when Boris, Voltaire or the guards were around.

"Tough guy, Huh!?!?" Now that was a voice all too familiar. How could I ever forget? We were friends when we were small but when I escaped I think the same thing happened to him that happened to Tala. I guess he couldn't break out of it like Tala could. He was Neo.

I shoved Dimitri's arm aside and started walking away. I didn't have time for this crap. Those guys didn't interest me in anyway and I guess I didn't interest them in anyway. I just walked over to my room and entered. I had better things to do, like needed to get some practice then get ready for the ball. 'Man! I'm going to see Kaira again. How will I ever face her?'

Normal POV 

Kaira had woken up quite early but was completely refreshed. It wasn't something new for her to wake up so early but for the first time since Kai left it looked as if she had slept properly for once.

She quickly made her hair, got ready and went downstairs where she saw Kia sitting in the living room watching television. Kia noticed Kaira come downstairs and wished her good morning. Kaira replied back but saw that Kia didn't have the same happy and carefree mood today. "Is everything alright Kia?" Kaira asked wanting to know what had happened to her sister's mood all of a sudden.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" She replied without looking at Kaira and had her eyes fixed on the television.

"No reason, actually. So how come you're up so early?" Another question asked by Kaira. Well what could you expect it was sort of weird to see Kia up so early? She was always the last to wake up.

"I couldn't sleep all night. Something kept bugging me." She replied.

"You want to talk about it. Maybe it could comfort you or make you feel at ease?" Kaira suggested walking over to the sofa where Kia was sitting and took a seat next to her.

"Thanks but they were just some questions to which I couldn't find answers to." Kia replied trying to drop the conversation there. Kaira realized her hint and became quiet. After some silence between the two Kia spoke up.

"What were my parents like? I mean I hardly know anything about them not to mention I haven't even met them." Kaira was a bit taken a back by the question but relaxed after finding out that it was quite normal for Kia to actually ask such a question.

"Well…it's hard to say since I didn't know then too well either but I think I could tell you. They were quite normal parents. I mean going to work and coming home type. But that doesn't mean they didn't have time for their child. Your mother, Elayne Hiwatari stayed home and looked after your brother, Kai. She loved him a lot and was deeply attached to your brother since at that time he was her only son. Kai loved her too but didn't see her the day she passed away. She had lovely flowing slate hair just the color your brother has and always had a smile on her face. Even the day when you were born and she knew that she was going to die she smiled and said that she had lived the most perfect life ever and that all she wanted was to see her children happy. Your father was also the loving type. He wasn't anything like his father, your grandfather. You must have heard of him from Kai." Kia nodded and motioned for her to go on. "Well…your fathers name was Axel Hiwatari. He was quite hard working but always had time for his son. He loved him a lot and was quite protective over him since he was his only child and the heir to the Hiwatari estate. He wore contact lenses and enjoyed reading a lot. He was heart broken when he found out that his beloved wife had given up her life just so that you good live but that doesn't mean that he didn't love you. He loved you a lot because you are the spitting image of your mother. He just gave you up because he was just too sad. With his son and wife gone it was kind of hard to live plus it would have been hard to take care of you since you looked so much like your mother. He gave to his closest friend and cousin, my parents. So that's when you became my sister. Your father died the next day. He was found dead at the mansion. Some say that he killed himself but the truth was that he was just too heartbroken." Kia tried to take in all the information she had just heard and was quite satisfied with what she found out.

"Thanks! I think I feel much better now that some questions that were haunting me have been answered. Just one more question. I know it's not relevant or anything but you remember the conversation we had with Kai when I was about to leave. Kai said that you were engaged to him. Just how did that happen?" Kaira blushed at the question and Kia started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kaira asked bewildered.

"Nothing just that your face is as red as a tomato." She said trying to suppress her laughter.

**Well there you have chapter 31. Finally I have finished this chapter. I have the other chapter perfectly stored into my head. It'll be amazing. I guarantee that you'll like it. Sorry I took too long to update this chapter but it's just that I wanted to add some more matter into it but I guess it's still not enough. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter and please review. See it's your reviews that keep my story going and without your reviews, well……………………there won't be any story. Thanks in advance and till the next chapter. BYE!!!!! MUAH!!!!!!!!!**


	32. Chapter 33

**A/N: Finally back and with a new chapter. I didn't get enough reviews and I was heart broken, only two reviews just heart too much. How could you guys do this to me? I'm really sad and seriously didn't want to write this chapter but I knew I had those reviewers who had reviewed the last chapter and that they were eagerly waiting for the next chapter. Well here it is. Please read and review!!**

**Chapter 32**

It was finally time to get ready for the ball. Kaira was busy applying eyeliner when someone knocked on her door. She had no time to loose so she just sat there on the stool of her dressing table and permitted the person to enter, "It's open." With that the door opened and Kia walked in. She saw that Kaira was wearing a dress slightly below her knees that was white in color and glittered with the light in the room. Her sister truly looked lovely and knew exactly how to dress up according to the occasion.

"Do you need any help?" Kia asked.

"Oh, no. I'm almost done but thanks for asking." Kaira answered.

"Tala arrived. He has something to tell you." Kia started once again.

Kaira put on a very light shade of pink lipstick on.

"He can come up here. If you don't mind could you call him?" Kaira asked.

"Sure." With that Kia left to call Tala. It didn't take too long for Tala to come upstairs.

"Hey!" Tala entered Kaira's room.

"Hi. What brings you here?" Kaira asked. Keeping her eyes glued onto the mirror.

"Well…if the offer is still open, I guess I would like to join the team." Kaira looked up and looked straight at Tala. A smile spread across her face.

"Really?" Kaira couldn't believe what Tala had just said.

"Yes, that is if I can still join."

"Of course the spot's still free. Wait…but then you have to attend the Opening Tournament Ball tonight." Tala looked confused.

"So that's why you're looking so nice?" A small blush crept onto Kaira's face.

"Why, thank you." Kaira answered politely.

"The only problem is that I don't have a formal suit and I think it's too late to go and get one from my place."

"Wait…I think Kai has one in his room." With that Kaira left her room and Tala followed behind her. She stopped in front of Kai's door. "This feels really odd. I mean I haven't been into Kai's room before and he doesn't let anyone enter also. Not even his parents."

"Come on Kaira. We don't have time for this. I mean, remember the ball. Come on." With that Tala turned the knob to Kai's room and entered. Tala walked in with Kaira close behind him. Kaira stopped Tala from switching on the light so that she wouldn't be able to see Kai's room. Both of them walked over to Kai's walk in cupboard. Tala opened it up and walked in, switched on the light and started looking for the formal suit. Kaira helped him search and after sometime they finally found it, well Kaira found it. It had been neatly kept away in a distance, like for some reason Kai knew that he would have no use for it.

"Here. I found it. You should get dressed because I think the others are ready." Kaira informed Tala. With that he got into Kai's bathroom. Kaira left the room without observing any of the belonging because she was very trustworthy and respected everyone's privacy. She was completely ready, all she needed now was a coat, and started looking for the appropriate one in her cupboard. Clothes were flying out as she panicked when she couldn't find it. Tala had returned looking dashing and quite handsome but was surprised when he saw Kaira throwing clothes out of the her cupboard in a hurry. "What's wrong?" Tala asked when the flying clothes were attacking him.

"I can't find my coat. I knew I had it in here somewhere." Kaira answered.

"Come on. You have a thousand other coats. Why not just where one of them and forget about the one you're looking for." Tala suggested.

"No WAY! I need this coat. Besides I have one thousand-twenty coat. There are too many to chose from." Kaira informed him.

"Ok. Is this the one you're looking for?" Tala said with a small white fur coat in his hand. Kaira quickly turned around and smiled.

"Thank you so much, Tala. You found my coat. By the way you look great." Tala looked a bit surprised with the sudden speaking of Kaira and started rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, well thanks. We should get going." Tala stuck his hand out so that Kaira would get the hint and hold it. Kaira certainly got the idea and held his hand. Both left the room laughing and closing the door behind them.

When both of them reached downstairs they found that all of them were sitting in the living room patiently. All eyes turned towards Kaira. Even William was there and he had a smile on his face, "Ma'am, you look wonderful." Kaira returned the smile.

"Thank you. So shall we leave?" Kaira finished. Everyone got up and started walking towards the door. "Wait! I have to tell you guys something before we leave. Since Kai has left the team and we are a blader short, I had asked Tala to join the team but then he had declined. Well…today he accepted my offer. So I just wanted to ask if it were alright for all of you to have him on the team?"

"Of course, I mean Tala is as powerful as Kai so I think he'll be perfect in the team." Tyson answered. Kaira smiled and everyone resumed their walking.

On the way outside Ray finally got the courage that he was so desperately trying to find and said, "You look beautiful, Kaira." Kaira looked a bit taken a back. She didn't like where Ray was going. Ray was a great guy but she felt nothing more than friendship for him and somehow she had to tell him that but carefully so that it wouldn't hurt him too much.

Finally after a long drive they finally reached the hotel that Mr. Dickenson had arranged the ball in. As they entered the ballroom, it seemed that everyone had already arrived and before you knew it Tyson and Max had run of the food table. All five of them sweat dropped when they saw them run towards the food table and pretended as if they didn't know them. Ray spotted the White Tigers and walked of towards them, Kenny and Hilary walked towards the table where Tyson was sitting alone with food all around him and it seemed that Max had gone off to his mom who had just arrived but her team was not participating. Tala had gone off to get refreshment for himself when he spotted some very strange teenagers and just walked over to them. That was where Kaira lost Tala out of her sight. She then began walking around absentmindedly in search of Mr. Dickenson, who when she spotted him was talking to………… her blood ran cold. It was Voltaire. So he had actually come but then that meant the teenagers Tala had walked over to be his team but where was Kai? That was when she thought she saw a glimpse of slate hair go outside. She was too determined so she followed the person outside but when she got outside no one was there. She was sure someone had walked outside but then where had that person disappeared? Kaira started walking around to see if anyone was around when she saw Kai. He was just standing there leaning against the wall with his eyes closed and his hands resting in his pockets. She felt her heart jump with joy at the sight of him but she knew she had to play it cool.

She quietly walked over to Kai and stood next to him leaning against the wall. When he questioned her abruptly, like he knew that it was she.

"What are doing here?" He started.

"So…is this way supposed to help your back in anyway or is very comfortable to stand like this?" Kaira asked changing the topic. She saw Kai smirk at her cockiness. He got off the wall and straightened himself as he began walking but Kaira caught his arm and stopped. Kai seemed a bit shocked at the sudden connection and looked at her, straight into her eyes just to figure out what was in her mind.

"Still chasing after me?" Kai questioned.

"Yeah! Sort of, just to get answers but not the way you think so because I'm so over you." Kaira answered even though she knew that what she said was a lie.

"Oh! That's why you've been looking for me. Because you want answers? Well that seems quite untrue since you can't resist not having me." Now Kaira seemed insulted and was about to object when her lips met up with Kai's. Her eyes widened in shock not believing what was happening. Kai was kissing her. She was so confused but at the same time she was enjoying the feeling she was getting. They were alone out there, away from everyone else and there was no way anyone could interrupt their moment.

It was when he was halfway done exploring her mouth that Kai realized what was happening. Kaira and Kai broke apart, neither looking the other in the eye. All Kai could think about was the taste of her lip-gloss and the smell of her perfume. Likewise, Kaira could still feel the tingle of his lips against hers.

"What was that all about?" Kaira questioned him.

"Nothing! It was just a mistake." With that Kai started walking away but Kaira once again stopped him by coming in his way and this time her eyes were full of sadness.

"You can't just dump me one minute and the next minute kiss me as if nothing happened. Why are you doing this Kai? Why don't you just tell me your problem or whatever you are going through?" She looked into Kai's eyes to desperately look for an answer.

"Its. Nothing. Now get out of my way!" Kai ordered.

"No I won't! Not until you tell me what's wrong." She felt like crying but she held back her tears. Kai pushed past her and walked away. He didn't go back inside but just went his way. Kaira shouted for him to stop but he didn't instead he kept walking till he was out of sight.

Kaira didn't even feel like returning back to the ball so she went over to their car and told William to drive her back to the mansion. Throughout the whole way William only asked her once what had made her so sad but she replied it was nothing and that she was just too tired.

**Well there you have it, Chapter 32. That was quite fast. I guess I was just excited to update and well, updated three stories. Only reason I did that was because I might not be able to update next week because it's filled with tests every single day. Till next chapter, MWAH!!!! Please REVIEW!!!!**


	33. Chapter 34

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I am so sorry to have left this story for a whole year but now I'm back to finally finish it off. I just love you all for waiting every single day for the next chapter and I'm sorry for disappointing you, so here is the highly awaited chapter!

Before I start I must let you know that I've purposely skipped all the battles and brought Kai's and Kaira's teams in the final. (Yes, we all knew something like this was going to happen.)

**Chapter 32**

Cheering could be heard from every corner of the arena. Not a single seat was left unoccupied because this was the battle everyone was waiting for. None of the contestants were in sight but everyone was just too psyched to be sitting quietly and patiently.

Kaira and Kai sat back to back in their respective team rooms, only a wall separating them from each other. It was only a matter of time before the winner of the championship would be chosen. The outcome of the championship was in the hands of Kai and Kaira now. The future lay in their hands.

With a deep sigh Kaira got up form her seat and made her way to the door. The others were not with her because she wanted this time to herself and her thoughts.

She opened the door and walked out to find Kai closing the door to his own room. Their eyes met for a second before Kaira passed him a smile and they both mouthed each other a good luck.

Not wanting to wait any longer Kaira was the first to walk away leaving Kai tangled in his own thoughts. He had opened his mouth to stop her and explain to her everything that had happened the past month but he couldn't bring himself to do it. It was no use now because she was out of sight and he definitely didn't have the guts for it. This one girl could make him weak in his knees. He had always been careful about showing his feeling around everyone but with her he felt at peace and could pour his whole heart out to her, and for the first time he felt scared about what she was going to say when he told her everything.

Without a second thought he turned around and walked towards the other exit, to once again finally come face to face with Kaira but this time both ready to face each other in battle with a different cause in mind.

"Bladers ready!?" The dj announced. This was it, the final battle.

Kaira and Kai stood there with their launchers outstretched waiting impatiently for the signal that informed them that it was time for them to launch their blades and fight each other. Both stared ahead at each other trying to figure out what was happening in their heads and if the thoughts whirling around in the latter's were the same. That was when the count down started and everyone in the crown pitched in excitedly.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it rip!!" Everyone in the arena screamed. With that both blades left their launchers. Dranzer and Frostic started circling each other till they received orders from their masters.

Both Kai and Kaira stood there staring at each other and silently giving orders to their bitbeasts. Screams could be heard from both teams as they yelled for them to get a move on. Within a second both blades gained speed and collided with each other at full force. A huge crack formed in the middle of the dish and small chunks of rock flew everywhere. Luckily both bladers were unharmed and then that was when Kaira decided she didn't want anyone to interfere with the battle.

"Frostic! NOW!" She screamed and Frostic started circling the dish with extreme speed. Kai was having trouble keeping an eye on the blade. Out of nowhere ice started to form underneath the blade and in no time both bladers were trapped inside the ice. There was no way of getting out unless it was melted.

Kai stood completely straight taking in his surroundings. There was no way from someone outside to get in and no way for him to go out. He raised one of his eye brows and looked at Kaira. She had a smirk on her face.

"This way no one can interfere and you can't try anything funny." She exclaimed.

Outside both teams were on their feet. No idea what was going on inside or having any idea what had just happened. They all looked worried because now there was no way of finding out what the outcome of the battle would be until the ice broke.

"What is she doing?" Tyson shouted at Tala.

"This is something new. She never informed us about this!" Kenny exclaimed, worry etched on his face.

"Look…whatever she's doing is none of our business. Just trust her, okay. The only reason she has done is because she doesn't anyone interfering with the battle and also wants to get some answers out from Kai." Tala explained calmly.

"I can't even get inside through Dizzy to see what's going on!" Kenny shared this fact with the rest of them.

"Well…I guess all we can do is wait and hope that Kaira wins this match." Ray stated. Everyone just stared at the ice coffin waiting for something to happen.

"You know what, Kai? After years of loneliness I actually thought that you were here for real. But I guess you proved me wrong." Kaira screamed and Frostic's shrill scream was heard before Dranzer started to get hit a by a series of continuous attacks. He was vulnerable with Kai so unfocused.

"Fight back! Fight back, DAMMIT!" Kaira screamed once again getting agitated and impatient at seeing Kai's calm and serene form standing with his eyes closed.

Frostic was circling Dranzer now. Having received no orders from her master she had nothing to do except keep spinning. The moment she stopped spinning the match would be over and there'd be a problem. Things were not going as planned. With Kai you could never expect anything. He was like the changing seasons. He was like the shirts we change everyday. He was something different every second. Like a wolf among tame dogs. Just not ready to be apart of anyone, the rebel. The lone wolf. Someone who never needed anyone. He worked alone and wanted to be left alone. Showing your feelings and emotions was a joke and he was just not ready to be part of it.

**Kai's POV**

"God, she's feisty." I thought to myself. I was expecting this battle from the start but I never knew it'd get here so fast. She was never going to back down, that I knew too.

"Perhaps that's the reason you care so deeply about her." Dranzer's voice filled my head. Wait. He wasn't supposed to be here. The one place I could call my home and now he was trespassing.

"Psht. There were no feelings. The feelings came from her, not from me." I replied. Talking to your bit beast utterly stupid and here I was doing just that.

"Master I felt them. They were strong, too strong as a matter of fact. You can't hide them." He replied his voice calm and contained though I knew mine would be rising at any moment.

"Please. Are you trying to tell me I had feelings for that…her? She was just a flaw, a barrier in my plan but I passed her easily." I replied trying to remain calm. How I thought otherwise. Somewhere in my heart I knew that I had those feelings but m ego could never let my admit my mistake. The mistake of falling in love.

**Kaira's POV**

"Why the hell was he so calm? Why the hell won't he fight back?" I whispered to myself. The words escaped my lips like poison. He had no right to be so calm. He was the reason of everything. If it weren't for him I wouldn't have lost my sister (well his sister, but nonetheless), I wouldn't have found out I was adopted and I surely wouldn't have found my heart to be in a thousand pieces. Pieces that could never be put back into place. Scars that would never heal. He had done this to me and he was going to pay.

"Kaira. It wasn't his fault. He had intentions, the best when he sought out with this plan." Frostic's voice echoed in my head. What was she trying to do? He had broken me beyond repair and she was defending him.

"What is wrong with you? He killed me. He destroyed me. Built a bottomless trench and pushed me down. I can't find my way back up." My voice broke with every word I uttered. The feeling of betrayal and heartbreak was coming enveloping me again. I wasn't ready for it and so the tears fell effortlessly and this time they stung, just like they had the day he had left.

"Do you trust me? I need you to answer me. The answer is all I quite need." Frostic asked. What was she getting at? Of course I trusted her. She was everything I had left.

"Yes, I trust you." Uttering more words was getting on my nerves. The less I used the better I felt.

"Then I need you to understand that I can't tell you the reason why Kai did something like this but he had the best intentions in mind. Kai may be a lot of bad things but he is also caring and that's why he made such a decision. That's also I need to say. The decision is yours now. You could either lose him for forever or try and understand the situation, and that can only happen if you trust him." Her voice trailed off and she left me with my thoughts.

What was she getting at? Trust him? In order to do that I needed to know why he did something like that. He needed to trust me too.

'_He had the best intentions in mind.'_ As the sentenced popped into my head my eyes opened to realization.

"What have you done?" I said in shock. Kai's eyes opened up at this and he stared right back. There was no intense glare. No hatred. Just pure surprise and confusion. What was he hiding?

**Kai's POV**

"Did she know? She wasn't supposed. Dranzer you better not have said anything." I knew my threat meant nothing to him. He had done what he wasn't supposed to. Having mentioned it all to Frostic was a mistake he made. One he was quite proud of.

"I did what I had to. Now its time you answer her question." That was it. Nothing more was said and he left quietly the way he came. My thoughts were my own once again and I knew she needed to know. But not just yet. I needed to stall a bit longer. Just a bit longer till I got the signal.

"Dranzer ATTACK!" I screamed and caught her off guard but she quickly regained herself as if nothing happened. But I had sensed the hurt. It was there in her eyes.

"Frostic don't back down. We can do this. ICE PENETRATION!" She screamed. This was new but before I knew it the temperature dropped and water started seeping from the ground before it froze my blade and floor. Dranzer stopped spinning.

At the sight of Dranzer motionless in the middle of the dish my back pocket started vibrating. The first buzz, the second buzz and then the third. It stopped. They were here. That was the signal.

"It's over Kai. Just give up." She said softly. I'm sure I wouldn't have heard it if I wasn't concentrating on her so much. I raised my eyes from Dranzer to her. My lips moved upwards and smiled. She seemed surprised.

"Hey." I said softly. She heard.

"Hey." She answered back. Our eyes never leaving each others.

"I'm sorry." She heard that too.

"What?" Her eyes emitting shock. I was truly sorry.

"DRANZER! NOW!!!!!!" My scream echoed all around and as soon as my voice faded Dranzer started glowing a bright red. He exploded, so did the dish, so did the iceberg and we were sent flying. The last thing I remember is the sound of the blast, Kaira's face, her scream for me to stop, the smoke all around, me being sent flying towards the wall and the crowd's silence before all went dark. Darkness enveloped me. Now it was over.

**A/N:** That's all for now. Wait for the next chapter because all will be revealed. Is Kai going to die? Is Kaira going to die? Has Dranzer disappeared for good? What about the others? All will be revealed in the next chapter. Stay tuned. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.


	34. Chapter 35

"_**Love and electricity are one in the same. My dear…if you do not feel the jolt in your soul every time a kiss shared, a whisper is spoken, a touch is felt, then you're not really in love at all."**_

**Chapter 33**

**Kai's POV**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. What was that? Was that the beat of my frozen heart? The heart everyone thought didn't contain any feelings of any sort. Was the ice around emitting such a sound? What have I done? Was I truly dead?

I moved my hand, trying to gain control of my nerves, trying to regain control over my body. But why the hell was I cold? Isn't hell supposed to be emitting fire all around? I was supposed to be in hell yet I strangely felt close to the world. What is going on?

I knew that I couldn't put off reality any longer; I pried my eyes open slowly. I was unsure of what I was going to see and so I didn't want to cause myself any more shock than I already had. At least everyone was safe now from Voltaire's wrath. Hopefully my plan worked otherwise everything would have been for nothing.

It was bright. Too bright. Almost as if the sun was placed right above me. Blinking against the light I realized that I was lying down on something soft yet uncomfortable. When my eyes had finally adjusted to the light I took in my surroundings and found them oddly familiar. What the hell? I was in a fucking hospital! This was not supposed to happen!

"Kai?" An odd sensation went through my arm but I didn't look towards the voice. No, this wasn't supposed to happen. I was supposed to be dead.

She held onto my hand as if she was afraid I would leave, as if she was afraid I would disappear into thin air, as if I wasn't real. I pinched my side and winced. I was definitely hurt and alive.

**Kaira's POV**

He was awake and yet I held onto his hand. I was afraid he'd leave again. The doctors had said that there was a slim chance of him surviving with the injuries and major blood loss. But I still had hope. Kai was a fighter and I knew he would keep fighting till the very end so who was I to give up.

"Kai?" I called out to him again but he didn't reply. Had he forgotten how to speak? Why the hell did my mind have to think crap thoughts at this moment?

I tightened my hold on his hand but made sure I steered clear of his injury. He finally turned his head but not to my side, as if he was disgusted or disappointed by being alive.

I quickly realized that the best thing to do at the moment would be to inform the doctor of his awakening. I began removing my hold of his arm when he took a hold of mine and held on tightly. Tears started forming in my eyes but I refused to let them fall. It was never a good idea to let patients see tears falling from those they knew. It would most certainly cause alarm or panic.

I looked at his face for any sign but all I saw where his eyes looking empty and staring at nothing in particular. The gashes on his face were healing slowly and his head was bandaged with blood soaked at where he had been hit. Many were calling beyblades a very dangerous life threatening sport and making an effort to ban it. It was dangerous indeed.

'I was pathetic. Here I sat next to the person who definitely never wanted me from the start, with feelings stronger then ever but they would never be returned', I thought. 'Karma's a bitch. You reject someone and someone else ends up rejecting you.'

**Kai's POV**

I had to face her at some point and putting it off any longer was not going to do anyone any good. I turned my face to her after long minutes debating over in my head whether or not to. She gave me a weary smile and she looked beaten and tired. My plan had surely back fired.

I didn't want her to leave for a second. That was why I held onto her. I shifted myself a bit to the left, making enough room for another to lie next to me. She got up to help me but I held up my free hand to stop her.

"Lie down next to me. You haven't slept, I can tell." I said as I waited for her to come lie next to me. At this moment I didn't want to think about anyone. I was the one who had caused the pain but she hadn't made it any easier for me to do what I had to. She had inflicted herself pain too when I gave clear instructions I wanted nothing to do with her. Yet she remained stubborn. None of this would have happened if she had lay low, never met me and stayed far away from me and the god forsaken family she shouldn't have loved so much. The seeds of disaster, deceit and lies had been sown by our forefathers, people I never wanted to call my family.

"No! I've slept just fine!" She said firmly. She was careful not to shout and she made it clear that I was not in anyway going to boss her around and before I knew it she was out the door, and soon the doctor came in with his posse of nurses following him. That girl was being a pain.

After the doctors left, making sure to check everything and to see if I was completely fine, the others walked in with big smiles on their faces. Not now. I didn't need this right now. But the face that wasn't in the crowd was Kaira's, she wasn't there.

"Dude, that was totally wicked! I mean the way you flew a thousand miles away from the dish. Fantastic! I only thought I had that power but you proved me wrong. Oh god that was like the best battle I have ever seen!" Tyson finished in one breath. I could already feel a headache starting.

"By the way it's good to see you're fine, old friend. Your plan was actually not all that great." At hearing Ray say that I wanted to curse out loud. I turned my face to his side and waited for him to continue. "Oh, it was successful alright. But you could have done without the whole trying to kill yourself and putting us through a lot of shit."

"What plan? How come I don't know about a plan? Nobody tells me anything." Chief and Max complained together.

"Boris and Voltaire?" I asked. How did he know about my plan? I made sure to cover my tracks but then again with Ray you never knew.

"Oh, they're locked away for life. You won't be seeing them anymore. You're an asshole, you know that right? I mean you don't have to do everything on your own. There are others that can help you and we're your friends, we'll always be there for you! You don't deserve her!" He completed while everyone looked on with blank faces.

"Deserve who?" Max and Tyson asked and they each received a whack on their heads by Hilary. She was god sent when it came to keeping those two in line.

"I know." I whispered but I'm sure Ray and Tala heard just fine. "But what would have me do? This was my battle; I had to put a stop to it! None of you needed to be involved."

"Fuck off! Have you forgotten what those two bastards have done to me and everyone else? This was our fight as much as it was! Don't you dare try and wriggle your way out!" Tala was definitely fuming. He had always had a problem with anger.

"I'm not wriggling out of anything! It was better to lose me rather than take you all with me." I backfired at him. "Idiots." I muttered under my breath. Next thing I knew Tala had me by the throat, while Ray and Bryan were trying to pry his hands off my throat.

"I'll kill you myself since you love dying so much!" Tala shouted. "Let the fuck go of me! He deserves to learn a lesson!"

Gasping for breath, I composed myself and regained normal breathing. "How did you find out about my plan?" I asked quietly once my breathing completely became normal.

"It was obvious. We know you very well. It's always about yourself, plus you hate that pathetic excuse for a grandfather of yours. Hate him so much that you would never think twice about playing for him. You wanted to settle the score and get your revenge for what he had done to you and when he turned his eyes on Kaira that was all you could take. You're not exactly as transparent as you think yourself to be." Ray stated. Apparently I was transparent to idiots; thick headed people such as the two people who at the moment felt that their stomachs needed some attention, the others were smarted than I gave them credit for.

"Where is she?" I had to explain myself to her but also make it clear that it was dangerous being with me even though the two potential targets were out of the way.

"She's gone back. She's packing and taking a flight away from you. You made it very clear to her that you wanted nothing to do with her." Tala said calmly but I was sure one wrong word and I was a goner. "Look." He started once again. "I think you have enough energy to get on your feet and go to her. You have only so much time and you have to stop her before it's too late."

"What the hell is wrong with you people? He needs to rest and get better. He can't just get up and walk out of here. For crying out loud, where the hell are your brains?" Hilary screamed and everyone chose best to ignore her.

"We have a cab parked outside for you. We'll create a diversion for the doctors and nurses, while you get the hell out of here." I nodded and sat on the bed taking out the IVs and other tubes connected to me. My clothes were lying on the chair next to the bed and I quickly put them on wincing at the touch of the fabric to my still ripe wounds.

"The only problem is to think of a distraction." As if on queue Tyson and Max walked in and all eyes turned to them.

"What?" They asked in unison. Apparently their stomachs showed the signs of a heavy meal. Bryan grabbed onto Tyson's collar while Tala grabbed onto Max's and they were both dragged outside.

"What the hell is going on? Let go of me dude." Tyson wriggled but found it hard to break free.

"Uh…a guys is everything okay?" Max asked unsure of what would happen next.

Tala looked possessed and scary. "Due to you two eating at a time like this we have given you the punishment of creating a distraction. On the count of three, Bryan. One…two…three!" They both received a painful punch in the stomach and wailed in pain. Not long after the started puking their meals. All around doctors and nurses ran to their help. Tala motioned for Kai to make a run for it. The plan had worked and before long I was seated in the cab and on my way to the mansion.

I had to get to her before she left. I wasn't going to lose her a second time.


End file.
